


Contest.

by Lizziebee87



Series: Javelin [3]
Category: Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizziebee87/pseuds/Lizziebee87
Summary: Spring has arrived on Sodor and a contest is being held. Six people are going to be chosen to create a selection of paintings that tell a story that sends Sodor to a different time or world. Is it just innocent fun or will some take things to far in order to win?





	1. Spring Time.

Spring time has arrived on the Island of Sodor and the trees were covered in pink and white blossoms. Each time the wind blew it sent the tiny petals flying making children giggle as they chased them around and the engines on the railways smile when they saw them, now that winter was over more people were going to the valleys and beauty spots around the Island giving the engines more jobs during the day. The engines were now busy with their normal jobs again, let's see what they are doing.

Thomas was going along his branch line with Annie and Clarabel, it was a lovely day with a clear blue sky and a soft breeze that gently sent Thomas's smoke drifting along behind him. Annie and Clarabel were happily watching the blossom petals ''no matter how many times I see the Island like this it never gets old'' said Annie as Ffarquhar Station came into view ''indeed Annie'' giggled Clarabel ''the beauty of snow, just without the problems of snow. Right Thomas''. Thomas pretended not to hear the last bit and pointed out the growing flowers instead. This caused the coaches to laugh as they rolled to a gentle stop at the platform.

Edward was taking a goods train from the docks to Kirk Ronan Station, he puffed along at a slow pace because he was having trouble getting up steam and Charlie didn't want to push him to go any faster ''if you start to feel worse let us know Edward'' Sidney said to the engine as he gently fed the fire as they went along. Both Charlie and Sidney knew how stubborn Edward could be when he felt ill with the old engine not saying anything during the day until something went wrong, like a brake down or a burst safety valve, only then would he admit that he felt unwell. He had got better over the past couple of years but Edward was still frightened he would be scrapped if he had any problems, ''don't worry about me. I will be alright'' Edward called back as he continued his journey.

Gordon was waiting to leave Knapford Station with his express, his coaches were shining in the sun as the big engine stood at the platform. After the Javelin incident the Fat Controller had presented Gordon with four new express coaches painted in the same shade of blue as the engine himself, these were Gordon's coaches and no one else used them unless he said so. Gordon heard the whistle and he started moving out of the Station, once he was clear he picked up speed and soon Gordon was thundering his way down the rails, the nightmares of the crash Javelin had caused didn't go away but they were not coming to him every night now. If he ever had one all he did was look to his left and see Edward asleep next to him and he would go back to sleep without getting upset like he use to.

Henry was enjoying some time at his forest, he smiled as he saw the trees blossoming along side the track and animals were starting to nibble on the grass that had now been freed from the cover of snow. Henry only had thirty minuets left before he had to get back to work but his driver and fireman did not rush him, they understood their engine and knew he needed some time alone every now and then. The green engine would have been happy if he was left there all day but Henry knew he had a job to do, he was a little sad when his fireman started to fuel his fire gently ''don't be to sad Henry. You have a passenger train shortly and you know the passengers are always pleased to see you'' Henry's driver soothed as he climbed back into the cab. Henry smiled a little as he started moving away from the forest.

James was enjoying himself at the wash down, the red engine was very proud of his red paint and went to the wash down twice a day. James was trying not to laugh as his wheels were scrubbed, he was ticklish but that was one thing he didn't tell anyone, he had been asked to take the Mayor and his wife on an anniversary ride around the Island that evening and he wanted to look his best. Behind him Edward's Red Coach was being cleaned and set up for the special run. Soon James was fully clean and was sent to the sheds to wait till the evening, he was excited as he liked doing different jobs and he settled for a sleep while he waited.

Percy was taking some trucks from the quarry to Brendam docks, the little engine was being his cheeky self and annoying his trucks ''come on now. Don't be silly'' Percy called behind him as he pulled the trucks along the line. Heading to the docks was something Percy liked doing because he got to see Bill and Ben and the twins always had new stories of mischief to tell. Edward's branch line was peaceful and Percy loved going there, the sounds of the Animal park drifted along the wind and Percy tried to remember the names of the animals just from their sounds ''Elephant. Monkey. Tiger? Lion? Oh they sound the same''. The sounds of the animal park were soon replaced by sounds of the ocean, Percy's driver and fireman breathed in the sea air ''makes a change'' sighed the driver as they arrived at the dock yard in record time.

Opal was enjoying her new job taking visitors to the Smugglers Village. As the blocked tunnel couldn't be cleared she had to back out of the functioning tunnel and back onto the main line, she was a little nervous about this at first but now she went about her job without any problems. The young Tank engine was happy with her new life on Sodor and had made friends with many passengers and had even got to meet the Narrow Gauge engines after 'EDWARD' had arrived on the Island. ''The Village looks beautiful, I didn't know blossoms could grow on trees inside caves'' Opal said to her driver as they waited for one of the tour groups, her driver looked around the cave ''this place has it's own life. It's very beautiful though''. Opal agreed and breathed in the soft smell of the blossoms.

Spring time on the Island of Sodor was a time the engines loved. After the harsh winters the Island often got the sights of the green fields always brought the best out of the engines. But it didn't always bring the best out of the humans.


	2. A little information.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is feeling unwell and Spencer arrives with the Duke and Duchess.

By the time Edward had made it to Kirk Ronan Station he was struggling to produce steam, his face was flushed and he was exhausted. Topham Junior was working in the office when the blue engine slowly made his way into the goods siding, he made his way there and was worried at how bad Edward looked ''what's the matter Charlie?'' Topham Junior called into the cab while Charlie and Sidney shut off steam and waited for the engine to cool down ''he is having trouble steaming up Sir, we are going to give him a clean out and see if that helps. If not we'll take him to the steam works.'' 

Sidney had gone to get the necessary tools needed for the job, all stations had a small work shop that held emergency equipment for both human and engine, Sidney grabbed the brushes and headed back outside. Edward was looking very upset ''I am sorry'' he whispered as he watched his driver and fireman get ready to work, Sidney smiled ''don't be silly Edward, this happens to every engine. Now you go to sleep and leave things to us''. The lack of steam meant they didn't have to wait long for Edward to cool down and were able to start work within half an hour after arriving in the station, Charlie drained the boiler and Sidney got to work on the firebox. Topham Junior watched them for a bit before going back to the office to call his father and inform him that Edward was temporarily out of service ''I have faith that Charlie and Sidney will be able to get him running again'' he said down the phone ''they are working on him now''. 

Charlie and Sidney knew their jobs well and they knew Edward just as well, firebox and smoke box were fully cleaned out and showed that the smoke box hadn't been cleaned properly for at least a week. Sidney had always said he wanted to do that himself but workmen always said that they were fine doing it, ''clearly they didn't bother looking'' he muttered, Charlie was standing on top of the engine cleaning out his funnel with a long brush that came back out covered in soot ''oh sorry old boy. Sidney I think we should be the ones to fully clean him at the end of the day, I don't trust anyone else after this''. Charlie climbed down and showed Sidney the brush ''that's a lot of muck, he shouldn't be making that much. I have a feeling we might have to change his coal'' Sidney sighed as he gathered the tools together, while Charlie returned them to the work shop Sidney started to get Edward ready to be steamed up again, the boiler was refilled and with a gentle hand the fire was glowing hot and Edward woke up ''that feels a lot better'' he said happily as he gently let off steam. Topham Junior came out to see him ''feeling better Edward?'' 

''Yes Sir, much better''.

''That's good. Take it easy on the way back to the docks, if you have any more problems please don't stay quiet''. Topham Junior knew Edward well enough to know that the old engine hated being ill ''father will be waiting for you a Wellsworth''. Edward rolled out of the siding and back towards his branch line, he had no trouble steaming up now and went on his way without incident.  
Gordon was making good time with his express as he approached his last stretch before Vicarstown, a nice long run. When he got there however he got an unwanted greeting ''hello Gordon, been trying out out do my times again?'' Spencer was standing at the platform next to Gordon smiling widely, ''Ohhhh! Spencer. I thought we had seen the last of you for at least an another year or two'' Gordon always hated when Spencer showed up, the silver engine had a way of angering the other engines just by being there. He didn't always have to say something, this time he had news ''the Duke and Duchess are going to run a competition here on Sodor. We were meant to meet Sir Topham Hat at Knapford Station but he has been delayed, something went wrong with that old rust bucket he keeps rolling around''. It didn't take Gordon long to realize Spencer was talking about Edward ''you can only wish to be in such good condition when you reach Edward's age. I have a feeling he will continue going after many of us are no longer here''. Gordon rolled his eyes before asking ''what competition?''

Spencer looked away ''not for me to say. Once Sir Topham Hat has been told I am sure he will tell the rest of you'' Spencer soon got the all clear ''see you later Gordon''.  
Edward arrived at Wellsworth and saw Sir Topham Hat waiting for him ''ah Edward, good to see you are looking better. From what my son told me you were having a lot of trouble earlier''.  
''Yes Sir, but Charlie and Sidney gave me a clean out and now I feel fine''.

Sidney explained the problem with Edward not being cleaned properly and if they could try him on the Welsh coal for a short time ''I have a feeling his systems can't take the large lumps anymore, not only that since he wasn't being cleaned out correctly could Charlie and I do it instead?''

''That shouldn't be a problem. Tomorrow fill up at Henry's hopper and see how Edward runs, as for cleaning him out I will have a word with the cleaning crews later but yes if you think you both can manage. Now then I need to meat the Duke and Duchess of Boxford at Knapford Station could you take me?''

''Of course Sir'' Charlie answered stepping to one side and allowing his boss into the cab, Edward steamed away suddenly unhappy that Spencer was on the Island again. Every time the private engine arrived on Sodor he sapped the happiness from the place, but there was a chance this was only a passing visit.

The Duke and Duchess of Boxford were waiting in Sir Topham's office when he arrived at Knapford, they greeted him warmly before taking their seats. The Duke got down to business and told Sir Topham of their plans ''we would like you to pick six people to produce a selection of paintings that tell a story. The ability to tell stories through pictures is an art that is sadly being lost, the main setting is Sodor it's self but the artists can chose any theme they wish. They can send Sodor to the past, the future the unknown, what do you think?'' Sir Topham thought for a moment after listening carefully, he nodded agreeing that it was a good idea ''sounds like fun. I have an idea who to pick, I will get them to meet hear on Saturday and then you can give them the information they need''.

''Sounds wonderful Sir Topham, I can't wait to see who you pick''. The Duke was shaking Sir Topham's hand so hard it was making the other man a little dizzy ''now let's get Spencer away from here, I think he is about to start an argument''.

Once he was left alone Sir Topham started making his list, he was certain these were the right people for the job.


	3. Painters meet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duke of Boxford meets the six painters picked by Sir Topham.

The Narrow Gauge Railway was buzzing with people wanting to go to the mountains to see the blossoming trees and flowering fields, the beauty spots were in top demand during the day. Puffing along the line along the lake was the newest engine on the narrow gauge railway, 'EDWARD' had arrived on Sodor the previous summer and had settled in well. He had made fast friends with Skarloey and Rheneas as well as many people who used the line, on his first solo journey a child had run over to see him then called back to his father ''daddy, Edward has shrunk in the wash''. It had made everyone laugh as it was so innocent. Over the past few months 'EDWARD' and his young crew, Lorelei Sand and Erica Hever, had become well known on the railway, the old engine showing that he was more then capable of running during rain and snow which was his old owners fear.

''The Island looks beautiful, does it always look like this during the spring?'' 'EDWARD' asked as he looked over the clam water of the lake as he passed, ''yes it does. We tend to get a lot of rain during the spring, it has held off but we should be due some soon'' Lorelei called as she keep her eye on the engine's speed. When they reached the station they found the Thin Controller waiting for them ''Miss Sand I have a message from Sir Topham Hat, he wants you to go to his office at Knapford at five o'clock. Will you be able to handle 'EDWARD' for an hour Miss Hever?'' Erica said that she would and 'EDWARD' said he wouldn't be any trouble ''I don't doubt that 'EDWARD' you will only be on shunting duties in the yard'' the Thin Controller waved his goodbyes and headed of to his office. Erica turned to her friend with a cheeky smile ''I wonder why the Fat Controller wants to see you. What did you do?'' 

''Nothing. Lets get over to the yard, if I leave in fifteen minutes I can make it to Knapford on time''. The narrow gauge engines were capable of being operated with only one crew member but 'EDWARD' was built to have two, for long journeys he needed both Lorelei and Erica but when shunting in the yard he could manage with just one of them. Once they arrived Lorelei passed control over to Erica and hurried off to Knapford, she would take Skarloey's train to Crovan's Gate then change to the Northwestern to head to Knapford, if she was lucky Lorelei would be able to catch Henry with his passenger train. Skarloey smiled as he saw her approaching ''were too?'' The old red engine called as Lorelei hurried past ''Crovan's Gate please'' she called back and climbed into the coach, Skarloey blew his whistle and gently started his journey.  
Knapford was buzzing by the time Henry pulled in, the chatter of the passengers on the platforms made the engine a little dizzy. Lorelei thanked Henry when he was being uncoupled from the coaches, she then saw the engine who was standing on the other platform ''oh lord. Spencer's back'' she sighed with irritation seeing Henry's face fall ''yes, Gordon told me earlier. He brought the Duke and Duchess''. They said goodbye and Lorelei headed to Sir Topham's office, when she got there she found a small group was already in the office. The Duke and Duchess of Boxford greeted her warmly and congratulated her on becoming an engine driver, the other people there were from different towns and villages along the line. 

There was Albert O'Dell an elderly man who was well into his eighties but was still able to get about without aid, he owned an art shop in Tidmouth. 

The second person was Philip Woodman he was the same age as Lorelei and had been in many of her classes at school, they were not exactly friends but they were on good terms.

Third was Luke Hillmore, a forty year old painter from Dryaw who sold his paintings from home.

The fourth was Phoebe Danes, a feisty sixty year old woman who had a great sense of humor. She specialized in portraits and was often asked to paint for wealthy families.

Then there was Marie Small. Same age as Philip and Lorelei, school bully and sore loser. Rumor had it she had once ridged the voting for an art exhibition that was held at the school because she had lost the year before and had thrown the biggest tantrum ever. The way she turned and looked at Lorelei as she entered the office made her feel self conscious about her appearance, Marie was wearing a pretty pink jumper and blue jeans. Her light brown hair was neatly tide in a bun. Lorelei was in her uniform, her dark hair was pulled out of the way in a messy braid and covered with a bandana. She also stank of smoke.

The Duke of Boxford called everyone to attention and told them why they had been gathered together ''my dear wife and I feel like the true meaning of art is being lost, the stories once told in the art is hardly ever there now. What we would like the six of you to do is create your own selection of paintings that tell one story, it needs to flow and can be any type of story you wish, fact, fiction, mystery anything. You will have six weeks to complete your works and once the six weeks are up you will present your paintings and stories here at Knapford, we all have faith in your works. Any questions?'' The Duke broke off and waited, but no one said anything ''Ok good luck''.

Leaving the office Lorelei was stopped by Philip ''well I wasn't expecting that'' he said as muffled giggling was heard near by ''tell me about it. I have a steam engine to look after, I don't have much time to do painting like I use to'' Lorelei sounded annoyed with the situation. Marie soon made it worse ''tell me Lorelei will you be painting the trains again? That is all you do, you have a limited range'' Marie and her friends laughed again when they watched the dark haired girl walk away. Philip followed her ''don't listen to them. You do beautiful paintings''.

''I need to get back to work. Excuse me''. Hurrying back across the platforms Lorelei didn't hear someone calling her name, a hand on her shoulder made her jump ''dad. How long were you there?'' Charlie smiled and led his daughter back towards Edward who was waiting to leave ''I called you five times, are you Ok?'' He could see his daughter was distracted. Lorelei told him about the painting contest ''I can't do it. I have too much to do, I promised to look after 'EDWARD' and I will. In order to get this done in six weeks I may have to take holiday time. Why me?'' ''Try and keep your mind clear of that for now, when we get home tonight we will think something out. OK?'' Charlie saw her smile and when the whistle sounded Edward pulled out of the station. Lorelei focused on the old engine's movements and soon pushed the past few minutes to the back of her head to be sorted out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not 100% sure if Crovan's Gate is the station that has both narrow gauge and main line lines. I did look it up but if it's wrong please let me know thanks.


	4. Story planing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei gets help from her little brother. Thomas and Percy have a fight over Opal.

That evening Lorelei and Erica made their way to Tidmouth sheds to meet their fathers, Lorelei had told her friend about the painting contest and how worried she was about it ''painting is just a hobby for me. It's not something I ever considered doing all the time'' Lorelei had sold a lot of her paintings to help pay for her and Erica's courses but that had been the only time she had really put hours of work into her pictures. She would do one at a time over the course of a few weeks just to help her relax at night. Erica sighed and linked her arm through Lorelei's as they walked towards the sheds ''you'll do fine, we have half day on Friday and the weekend off so I can help if you want me to''. This made Lorelei smile and she gave her friend's arm a squeeze.

The sheds were starting to fill up when the girls arrived with Opal and Henry already settled in their stalls and Thomas just puffing onto the turntable. The engines greeted them happily ''I past Edward a few minutes ago, he should be here soon'' Thomas called as he backed into his stall, the tank engine looked a little flushed in the face and irritated about something ''what's the matter Thomas?'' Erica asked as she untied her hair, she had inherited her father's red hair and her mother's curls which framed her face in a fiery mane as it fell free, Thomas sighed sadly ''I had an argument with Percy. He makes it sound like I can choose who I work with but we all know Sir Topham Hat does that''.

''What do you mean Thomas?'' 

''Well seeing as Opal's 'Village train' only runs Friday afternoons and weekends she is free to do other work, so Sir Topham has her working with me on my branch line. Percy says I am hogging her, I told him I don't ask for her to work with me, Opal will sometimes ask to work with me but all the other times Sir Topham does that. Now Percy isn't talking to me.'' Across the sheds Opal also looked upset, she couldn't understand why Percy had been so rude.

This was new. Granted Thomas and Percy bickered from time to time but they always made up but this argument made them sound like two teenage boys fighting over a girl, ''puberty'' Erica mumbled to Lorelei making her laugh. A deep whistle sounded and Gordon approached the turntable and gently stopped ''still down in the dumps Thomas? You have been like this for hours'' Gordon rolled back into his stall and let off steam happily ''surely things can't be that bad''. Thomas rolled his eyes and said nothing. 

Henry was having his smoke box cleaned and was relaxed to the point were he was almost asleep. Sir Topham had given the cleaning crews a good talking to, he told them the engines had to be properly cleaned or they would end up getting ill, the crew who usually cleaned Edward knew they were the ones in trouble as they had been to eager to get home and hadn't been doing their jobs. Gordon, Henry and Edward needed their smoke box's and fire box's cleaned every evening, Gordon because of the amount of ash he produced due to his size and speed, Henry because of his health issues and Edward because of his age. Gordon's cleaning crew moved over to him once he was settled, Mike and Dominic did their own cleaning before handing the job over.

James was out on his special run, he had collected the Mayor and his wife and was taking them on a nice steady journey across the line, he would be back later then the others so he had tomorrow morning off. The soft whistle of Edward was heard as he approached the sheds, he was running nicely but having had problems that morning had left him very tired and he was looking forward to a good sleep. He backed into his stall ad settled to a stop, Charlie called the girls over ''would you like to help us clean Edward? Sir Topham Hat has allowed Sidney and I to do it for a while''. Erica and Lorelei hurried over and got to work. Percy arrived a couple of minutes later and blanked Thomas as he backed into the shed. Thomas said nothing, he was far to upset to talk to Percy at the moment.

While they worked Lorelei told the engines about the contest and asked if they had any story ideas, Marie Small was right about one thing Lorelei did do a lot of paintings of the engines but they were a huge part of Lorelei and Erica's lives. They were all family. One topic came up quickly and that was Sodor's folklore, it was something Lorelei loved almost as much as she loved the engines and it gave her a little spark of an idea. Her little brother Nicholas would happily help her with her idea. After an hour Edward was cleaned and settled to sleep, Charlie, Sidney, Lorelei and Erica left and headed home, Nicholas hurried over and handed his sister a letter ''this came after lunch. It came by special delivery'' he was bouncing happily. At fourteen he was five years younger then his sister but they were close. Lorelei opened the letter and looked it over, her mother Rosie was sat in the arm chair watching carefully ''what is it dear?''

''It's from the Duchess of Boxford. It's instructions for the contest, the main setting is Sodor but the rest is up to us. Plus there is a prize of....Oh my'' she sighed ''two thousand pounds''. That was a lot of money. Saying goodnight Lorelei headed up to bed but wasn't ready to sleep, Nicholas knocked on her door and went in when she called ''boo'' he said gently as he poked his head round the door ''need my help?''  
''Yes little brother I do. I would like the engines to be part of my story but I need to make them different some how''.

''Hmmmm. Let me think, you could humanize them'' Nicholas had sat on the computer chair and was spinning while he was thinking ''I bet you could make them look great as humans''.  
Lorelei laughed ''yeah I could make them Uni students who have to put on a play and they play themselves but as steam engines, not only that Edward and James really like each other and they all love omelettes made by Gordon''.

''Well when you say it like that it sounds ridiculous'' Nicholas said bluntly, ''you love the engines right? You also love folklore and I believe you can come up with something. Now where is your sketch book?'' They spent over an hour coming up with human bodies for the engines ''we will continue the weekend, but I don't think anyone will be expecting this'' Nicholas said goodnight and let his sister sleep. Lorelei hoped she could pull this off.


	5. Half day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an afternoon off Lorelei visits the new museum before starting to plan her paintings. Erica wonders what makes a steam engine male for female.

Friday morning saw Lorelei and Erica get 'EDWARD' ready for his morning, he would only run till one O'clock that afternoon then have the rest of the day off along with Skarloey and Rheneas. The Thin Controller had noticed that the old engines were doing more then their fair share of the work and changed the time tables so the three engines only had half day on Fridays and the weekends off. They were still called out if things got busy but Peter Sam, Sir Handle and Duncan were ordered to pull their weight, they had picked on 'EDWARD' when he first arrived and had tried to tell him what to do. They soon discovered he was a no nonsence engine and had given up, but it didn't stop them from being lazy.

The platform had the regular people waiting to get to work, but today Albert O'Dell was waiting with his easal and a full back pack. ''Hello Mr O'Dell, were are you off to?'' Erica called as the passengers boared the coaches ''the lake. It's my favouret place to paint and think'' the old gentleman climbed on board and 'EDWARD' gently rolled out of the station, the mornings were still dark and chilly but the fire helped keep the girls warm as they went along. They stopped at a couple of stations before arriving at the lake and stopping so Mr O'Dell could get off ''I will be out for most of the day, will you be picking me up again?''  
''We are on half day Mr O'Dell so you may have Peter Sam or Duncan waiting for you. Enjoy your day'' Lorelei called as she waved his off. It aways surprised people how active Albert O'Dell was for his age, he went all over the Island on a daily basies. All the paintings he sold in his shop were all done by him and he spent hours to get them perfected. He was really relaxed about the contest and wasn't going to let it worry him.  
Time went by quickly and soon 'EDWARD' was being backed into the shed next to Skarloey and Rheneas, all three of the old engines were settled and left to rest. Lorelei and Erica headed off to Wellsworth Station, they were going to the new museum. It hadn't been open for long and was already popular with visitors due to the secret history it help bring to light. Lorelei parked the car and they headed to the platform, they saw both Edward and Opal at the station and went to say hello ''how are you feeling Edward?'' Erica asked seeing her father changing the coal over, ''I'm fine thank you. Turns out my problem yesterday was due to the fact I wasn't cleaned out properly, the trial run with the Welsh coal has proved that so I can go back on to Sodor coal''. Edward was happy about this because the idea that his systerm was too old to handle the normal coal had played on the engine's mind all night, he started to feel better when his fire was lit up again. Lorelei watched Opal leave the station with her train, she looked a lot happier then she did last night but Lorelei wanted to be sure ''have Thomas and Percy made up?''

''No. If anything Percy was worse this morning'' Charlie answered from Edward's cab ''Thomas is very upset. His driver is going to have a word with Sir Topham later''.

Erica was curious about something ''how are male and female engines made? I mean when you were built Edward were you built to be male or is it pot luck when the engine wakes up for the first time?'' It was something that had been on her mind from the moment Opal arrived. The only females on the railway were Mavis and Daisy but they were both diesels, Opal was the first female steam engine Sodor had seen. Edward said he had no idea ''we must be made a little differently, Opal and Thomas are the same class of tank engine but built at different times and no doubt by different people. Maybe there is something in the blueprints that could hold the answer''. A moment later Gordon went past with a goods train, he didn't look happy. He made it passed Wellsworth dragging the trucks behind him which caused Edward to sigh ''it's a good thing I am feeling strong today''.

''He looks like he was doing alright'' Lorelei said as she looked after Gordon, ''give it a minute'' said her father and they all stopped to listen. Lo and behold a minute later Gordon's voice was heard echoing back towards Wellsworth ''EDWARD HELP ME PLEASE''. Holding back laughter Edward headed off to help Gordon and the girls went to the museum. It was a lovely new building that housed the collection on the Smuggler's Village, the left side of the building was completely built from glass and this held the very first 'EDWARD' engine to run on Sodor. The front of this was one large folding door so during nice weather it could be open so the old engine could get fresh air, even though he wasn't a fully living engine he could still communicate with his whistle if need be. Sir Topham Hat had been very clear on the glass built shed and the fully opening front as he didn't want to shut old 'EDWARD' away again after he had been saved from the cave. 

People who brought their tickets at the frount deck would look around the museum before boarding Opal's train to go to the Village. Opal had two open coaches that were built for her to use on these trips, they had canvous covers just in case of rain and people loved being able to see outside clearly. Lorelei and Erica dropped some money into the donations box and went in ''they have done a great job, just a few months ago this was an unused truck yard'' Erica was looking through the displays smiling at what had been found and donated. They sent a couple of hours going carefully through each section then they came to the glass shed. Old 'EDWARD' was sitting on a small bit of track looking outside at Wellsworth Station, the large doors were open and a soft breeze was blowing ''hello old boy'' Lorelei patted the engine gently before going over to the display wall. Three pictures were hanging on it, one of Old 'EDWARD' with Charlie Sand and Sidney Hever Senior standing on each side of him, the middle picture was of 'EDWARD' with Lorelei and Erica and the third was Edward with Charlie and Sidney. There was plenty of information on the 'evolution' of the 4-4-0 model ''you can see they are the same, even our 'EDWARD' has the same shape even though he's narrow gauge'' Erica had taken the pictures and was now looking at them happily.

Lorelei was about to answer but then a voice cut through the museum ''there she is, looking at a train. How predictable'' Marie Small walked into the glass shed and gave Lorelei a cruel smile ''I thought you would have wanted to get a head start on the contest, we all know you need it'' Marie looked over at the old engine and screwed up her face ''ugly thing. It should have been sent to the dump when it was found''. This made Lorelei angry ''what is the matter with you? All you do is pick on people and now you pick on him'' here she pointed to Old 'EDWARD' ''what have either of us ever done to you?''

''Nothing. You are just easy targets'' Marie left leaving a bad vibe behind. Erica crouched down in frount of the engine ''don't listen to her. She likes it when others are sad, so many others love you and she is not important.'' After Erica stood back up Old 'EDWARD' blew his whistle before going quiet again. The girls left half an hour later and headed back to the car, they saw Edward's tender vanishing into the distance on his way to Brendam Docks ''have you got any ideas on what you are going to paint?'' Erica asked getting into the passenger seat and the car started to move, Lorelei nodded gently ''a little. Nicholas gave me a push in the direction i needed last night, he is going to help me out when I get home''. They talked about little things as they drove and soon they were pulling up at Erica's door ''will I see you the weekend?'' Erica asked before stepping out of the car ''maybe'' Lorelei answered ''I have a feeling most of my time will be with getting my paintings started. What are you going to do?''  
''I really want to look over Thomas and Opal's blueprints. I am so curious as to what gives an engine their gender''. This made Lorelei smile and they said goodbye.

Nicholas jumped on her the moment Lorelei entered the house ''come on we have work to do'' he chirped pulling her by the hand, she managed to get a few minutes to shower and change before sitting down at her desk. Between them they created human forms for the engines and brought their personalities into the new forms ''what colours should we do their hair and eyes?'' The images were just on plain A-4 paper and Lorelei drew lines from different parts of the body ready to write down what colours she was going to use. Nicholas looked at the image of Gordon in front of him ''well his eyes should be blue. In fact how about keeping all their eyes the same colour of their paint work''.

''But that would mean James will have red eyes and Opal white eyes'' Lorelei moved the pictures closer ''how about giving James gold eyes and Opal violet eyes, will that work?''  
''Can't see why not. Now then, what about everything else?''

Brother and sister worked for hours and soon the rough skeches were finished, they even had a draft of what the story would be ''they won't mind this will they?'' Nicholas asked helping his sister pack everything away ''I shouldn't think so. As long as we don't make fun of them they will be fine''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone says 'but Emily is a female steam engine' the reason I don't use her is this, she appeared in the Thomas series long after I grew out of watching it so I don't really know her that well as a character. I know Spencer was also a later character but I didn't what to use diesel as the 'baddie' if you will.


	6. Weekend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica is given some insight into Marie's wicked mind.

The weekend saw the railway full of passengers, the engines were busy and were enjoying their extra runs during the day. Gordon, Henry and James all had passenger trains, Edward had quite a few good trains from the docks as cargo ships arrived in port while Percy was taking trucks full of stone from the quarry to Brendam docks. He and Edward passed each other a couple of times that morning and Edward could see that Percy was still angry at Thomas, when they saw each other at Wellworth Junction Edward asked him ''are you still upset with Thomas?''

''Yes I am. It's not fair. Why does Thomas get to work with Opal so much? At least she has her Village trains all weekend so she won't be working on the branch line'' Percy looked at the signal, it was still against him. ''Percy you are being silly. The Fat Controller makes the time tables so if he want's Thomas and Opal working together then that is his choice. There is nothing Thomas can do about it'' Edward didn't get an answer because Percy got the all clear and puffed away without saying a word, Edward sighed sadly and moved away when his signal changed. This was the longest time Thomas and Percy hadn't spoken to each other but it was clear it was mostly Percy who was avoiding saying sorry, Edward hoped they would get along soon.

Lorelei had made a start on her paintings and was pleased with what she had done. In front of her was a human Edward, she had started drawing the outline at seven that morning it was now past midday and she had only just finished paining his skin, hair and eyes. She had added a tiny amount of age detail to show he was older then the others but Lorelei still wanted him to look young, she went over the story in her head making sure the description of Edward made it into the picture. Her rough sketches were on her desk with Thomas next in line, when she took a break to let the first bit of paint dry Lorelei sat down and wrote some more of the story in her note book ''I hope I can pull this off. Driving a steam engine is easier then this''. Rosie called her daughter down for lunch ''I'll be there in a minute'' Lorelei changed out of her paint spattered shirt and headed down stairs, she was feeling a little heavy headed.

Erica had gone down to the steam works and had asked for Thomas and Opal's blueprints, the foreman was a little confeused about this but Erica smiled ''trust me. I just want to look at something''. She was now at the back of the steam works carefully looking over both sets of plans with a magnifing glass, while she was doing that Skarloey arrived for some rutine mantinace ''hello Erica. What are you up to back there?'' Skarloey was soon being checked over, being a hundred years old Skarloey, Rheneas and 'EDWARD' were given regular check ups. Erica went over to the old red engine and asked him the question ''do you know what gives you your gender?'' Skarloey was very confeused by this ''what do you mean Erica?''

''Well you are male right?''

''Yes I am. The only female engines are Mavis, Daisy and Opal''.

''Well what makes you male and female? Opal was the first female steam engine to be on Sodor and Thomas and Opal are the same class of tank engine so what gave them their gender?''  
Skarloey had never thought about that before ''I have always been male. When I woke up for the first time I was already who I am''. Maybe it was just pot luck when it came to an engines gender, so far Erica hadn't seen anything different on the blueprints ''I guess it's one thing we will never know the answer too. I better get home my mother and brother will wonder where I am, see you later Skarloey''. Erica left the steam works and headed back home, on her way she stopped off at Tidmouth town centre and saw Phoebe Danes doing some sketches of the fountain ''good morning Miss Danes. Oh that looks lovely'' Erica came up next to the older woman and looked at the picture, Miss Danes grinned ''thank you dear. This will be coloured when I get home later. How is Lorelei getting on?''

''I haven't asked her yet, but I know she can be secretive when she wants to surprise people. Have you seen any of the others who are part of the contest?''

''Albert O'Dell headed off to the mountains this morning, I envy his energy. Luke Hillmore tends to stay in his studio when he's got work to do. Philip Woodman has been going to the forest, he is such a quiet boy. Marie Small is just bragging that she is going to win, she has always been a brat. Trust me I was her babysitter. She is a horrid girl''. Phoebe Danes looked around before waving Erica closer to her ''do you remember that art contest she won at the school? Well everyone says she rigged the votes and guess what she did more then that, she sabotaged some of the other paintings causing them to pull out of the contest. That made it easier for her to change the number votes for her'' Phoebe sighed before continuing ''the May Day celebration five years ago-''

''The one where Gabby Mills fell ill?'' Erica asked with a gut feeling at were this was going,

''Yes. Marie hated that she got second place for the May Day Queen so she purposely...Oh dear, she poisoned her food. Poor Gabby.''

''What did she use? Gabby was in hospital for months, her family didn't think she would ever get better.''

''Some sort of bleach. Erica please look after Lorelei, Marie is capable of anything if it gives her a chance to win. The police had been called after the poisoning but she had covered her steps well'' Phoebe went quiet for a moment ''I have seen a lot Erica. But I don't know how much wickedness is in that girls brain''.

Erica said her goodbyes and went to Lorelei's home, Nicholas let her in ''Lorelei is up stairs. She's been busy all morning''. Erica found her friend covered in paint but smiling at her picture ''let me look. Oh he's handsome, wait is that Edward?'' A nod from Lorelei made Erica's eyes open wide ''what is the story going to be about?''

''Sit down and I will tell you.''

Later that day Opal arrived back at Wellsworth and said goodbye to her passengers, they all had a great time at the Smugglers Village and chatted about it as the exited the station. While Opal waited for her next train Percy puffed up and whistled happily to her ''hello Opal, I have some news for you'' the little engine was smiling from buffer to buffer. Opal frowned ''oh, what is it?''   
''On Monday you will be working with me at the quarry. I asked the Fat Controller if it would be alright and he said yes. Isn't that great?'' Percy saw Opal smile ''yes of cause. I can't wait'' poor Opal didn't really want to work with Percy, she liked him but he was far to excitable to be around for long periods of time. Monday was going to be a long day. Percy left with a cheerful whistle leaving a very unhappy Opal behind.


	7. Missing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert O'Dell is missing on the mountains.

One O'Clock Sunday morning saw the phone ringing in the Sand house hold. Charlie dragged himself down the stairs to answer it ''hello?'' His brain was foggy and it took him a moment to understand what was being said ''yes Sir. Oh my goodness, yes Sir we will be right there'' he hurried back up stairs to find his family standing at their bedroom doors utterly dazed ''that was Sir Topham. He said Mr O'Dell didn't return home yesterday, his shop assistant said Albert went to the mountains, a search party is gathering at Croven's Gate and he needs Lorelei and Erica to get 'EDWARD' ready. Lorelei nodded and got her self dressed quickly before meeting her dad in the car, they collected Sidney and Erica before going to the engine sheds.

'EDWARD', Skarloey and Rheneas were all told of the emergency while their fires were lit, they were very worried ''who had the mountain train yesterday?'' Rheneas was forcing his fire to burn quicker only to get told off by his fireman, ''Peter Sam and Duncan had the passenger trains, Sir Handle had goods trains. One of them must have known if Mr O'Dell hadn't been picked up'' Erica had managed to get a good fire going in 'EDWARD' and soon Skarloey and Rheneas were ready, they made their way to Croven's Gate to collect the search party. Each engine had a guards van with a small team and they made their way out to the mountains, the early spring morning chilled them but they stayed focused on their job. 'EDWARD' was leading with Skarloey and Rheneas following, once they got to the mountain tracks Rheneas stopped first, up ahead Skarloey went further up the line before coming to a stop and 'EDWARD' did the same even further up the line. Each member of the search parties had been given a whistle with instructions to give two blasts if they found Mr O'Dell, the firemen were told to stay with the engines and given the same intstructions. Once everyone was ready they headed out onto the dark mountains looking for their missing friend.  
The mountains were completely dark as there were no lights up there, no one ever went to the mountains at night unless they were fully prepared. While the search parties were carefully making their way in the dark Erica stayed with 'EDWARD'. Sir Topham had said the firemen were to stay with the engines and keep the fires burning in case Mr O'Dell was found and needed to be taken to hospital, ''I hope they find him'' shivered Erica as she sat on 'EDWARD's buffer beam. Her red curls were pulled back in a messy braid and she was huddled in her coat, but her engines warm boiler helped keep some of the cold away. ''Do people go missing up here often?'' 'EDWARD' was still learning about Sodor and was eager to know all he could ''no. It's very rare that some thing will happen up here, we had a couple of walkers have an issue when one fell and broke her leg. But not anyone missing over night'' Erica looked up the track ''there are two old tool sheds just up there, I'll go and take a look'' she lifted one of the lamps off 'EDWARD's front and carefully walked across the track to the first shed. 'EDWARD' could see her in the light coming from his second lamp and kept a close eye on her, when he saw her jump back and smoother a scream the engine called her back ''what is it Erica?''

''Someone jumped out of the shed. They ran further up the mountain''.

Charlie and Sidney walked slowly, making sure they didn't walk off the edge, all around them they could hear the other searchers-  
''Albert''.

''Mr O'Dell''.

''Is anyone out there? Call out if you can hear me''.

Sidney kept close to his friend as their torches made beams of light across the short grass and rocks, in the distance some ancient ruins were lit up by the light of the moon. The whole mountain was silent, no wind, not even any nocturnal animals made a sound ''these mountains always gave me the creeps. Sometimes I couldn't believe we use to camp up here'' Sidney recalled his childhood memories and felt stupid about having been so scared back then. Charlie smiled and put a friendly arm around Sidney ''why didn't you tell me any of this? If you were that uncomfortable all you had to do was say''.

''I didn't want you to laugh at me. I was such a baby back then''.

''You're gentle and I have no issue with that. Wait, what's that?''

Just head something moved and stumbled towards them, Charlie moved his torch over the movement and saw Albert O'Dell. They hurried over to help him ''Mr O'Dell what happened?'' The older man was holding the back of his head and was barely conscious ''my head. Where am I?'' When Charlie checked Mr O'Dell's head Sidney gave two loud blows on his whistle, ''we need to get him to hospital, he's bleeding'' Charlie said as they started heading back towards the engines.

The other two search parties heard the whistles and also turned back, Skarloey and Rheneas then started back down the mountain while first aid was given to Mr O'Dell before 'EDWARD' set off. Erica reported the person who jumped out of the tool shed ''it was just a dark shape almost like the person was in dark clothing. They ran further up the mountain''. ''There is little we can do in the dark up on the ledges, we'll report it to the police when we get back'' her father had pulled her into a hug as he said this, then the man giving Mr O'Dell first aid called to tell them it was safe to move, ''we have to run tender first so quick but careful'' Lorelei gently told 'EDWARD' as she took off the brakes and started backing the engine down the mountain.

By the time all three engines had arrived back at Croven's Gate it was five fifteen and they sky was just starting to lighten on the horizon. Two men came from Skarloey's guards van to help Mr O'Dell, they were his shop assistants Brian and Dylan Glover. The father-son team had worked for Albert O'Dell for years and had been the ones to raise the alarm when the older man hadn't returned home ''let us take you to the hospital Albert'' Brian said softly as he helped him on to the platform ''you need that injury looked at''. Albert agreed, he had managed to get his brain working on the journey and was now more alert ''I will not argue with that Brian'' he sighed leaning on the younger mans shoulder, ''did you fall Mr O'Dell?'' Dylan was standing on Mr O'Dell's right looking at the bandage that had been put on his head, ''no I didn't fall'' Albert said carefully ''someone hit me''.


	8. Sunday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a normal Sunday on Sodor.

Albert O'Dell was taken to hospital and given a full check over. Brian Glover had stayed with him while Dylan headed back up to the mountains to retrieve O'Dell's easel and paints. Erica had told the police about the person who had jumped out of the shed, some of the people who had been part of the search parties had gone back up as well to try and find this person ''can you tell us anything about the person you saw Miss Hever?'' The police officer asked before anyone left ''no sorry. The person was wearing all black I didn't see anything''.

Sir Topham Hat gave Charlie and Sidney the day off and he went down to the sheds to tell Edward, the old engine was a little upset about being left in the shed on a nice day but was glad to have a rest, James's driver and fireman offered to take him out for a run when James had a brake between trains ''we'll take you down to the narrow gauge sheds. I'm sure they will be happy to see you''. Edward liked this idea and went back to sleep. The day went by as normal but Opal was worried about having to tell Thomas that she would not be working on the branch line with him on Monday, Opal was going to tell him once they got back to the sheds. It would upset Thomas but he was capable of running his branch line himself. Unfortunately the two tank engines met at a junction when Opal was on her way back from the Smugglers Village, due to the branch line being quiet Thomas had offered to take a small goods train ''hello Opal. Are you alright?''

Opal sighed ''I won't be on the branch line tomorrow Thomas. Percy asked the Fat Controller if I could work with him in the quarry''.

''Oh. OK, well it will be something new. I had wondered if you were starting to get board working with me''.

''Don't be silly Thomas. I could never be board working with you, I didn't ask to work with Percy HE asked for me to work with him. My signal has changed goodbye'' Opal pulled away leaving Thomas trying to find something to say, in the end he called ''I'm sorry''. Opal gave two sharp whistles and continued on her way. Thomas felt terrible for the things he said and continued his journey in silence.  
That afternoon James finished his goods run and returned to the sheds to rest before his passenger run, once he was settled his driver and fireman got Edward ready for his visit to see the narrow gauge engines. James and Edward talked while Edward waited for his steam to rise ''have you heard the news?'' James asked looking over to Edward ''only what the workmen have been saying. The police are hoping any witnesses come forward but the mountains are large, if anyone else had been up there then they would have helped Mr O'Dell'' Edward felt bad for the old gentleman who had been using the railway for so many years he was a known face at Knapford. James agreed with his and went to sleep when Edward left. The narrow gauge engines were happy to see Edward when he arrived and the four old engines talked about the incident on the mountain, 'EDWARD' listened carefully before asking ''is violence rare around here?''

''Yes it is'' said Rheneas ''the last problem we had was vandalism. Thomas arrived at Knapford yard to pick up Annie and Clarabel only to find their windows had been smashed and bad words had been painted on their sides''.

'EDWARD' gasped ''that's terrible. I know how much Annie and Clarabel mean to him. He gave them their names if I remember right''.

''Yes that's right. Thankfully some troublesome trucks saw the people who did it and the police caught them. Sir Topham let Thomas choose what their punishment should be and he said they should scrape chewing gum off the platforms, you don't mess with Thomas'' Rheneas could remember the sad look Thomas had on his face when his coaches were being repaired. Edward was aloud to stay for an hour before being taken for a run to stretch his wheels. 

Lorelei and Charlie had managed to get some sleep but they didn't want to sleep the whole day away, Charlie went to see Sidney while Lorelei continued her paintings. Her picture of Edward was finished and she was now working on James, the reds and golds were standing out on the canvas paper. Rosie came into her daughter's room and smiled at the pictures ''these look amazing. How are you going to do Opal?'' The only engine Lorelei was having trouble with humanizing was Opal, she wanted to keep the engines white and purple colouring but didn't know how to do it ''I will figure something out mum. It would be unfair to leave her out, has there been any news on Mr O'Dell?''

''Dylan Glover is looking after the shop, he said they are going to keep Albert in hospital over night just to be on the safe side. He should be home Monday afternoon.'' Rosie gently picked up the picture of Edward then looked at the picture of James, she had never thought of the engines in human form before but could see what her daughter was doing ''try not to over do it today. Take a brake and come down and eat something''. Lorelei nodded and followed her mum down stairs, after Mr O'Dell had said he had been hit had made the other contest painters worried. Since violence was practically non existent on Sodor it had made them think someone had done it in order to stop the contest from happening. It made Lorelei a little jumpy but she wasn't a girl to back away from things easily.

Monday morning saw Opal following Percy to the quarry. The little green engine was talking happily about what they were going to do today, he didn't stop talking the whole journey. Opal soon saw things were not going to be as bad as she thought when she saw Donald and Douglas shunting trucks ''hello lassie. It's not everyday we see you here'' Donald called happily when he saw her, Douglas called over ''we miss seeing you''. Opal giggled before being given her tasks. She was enjoying herself but Percy was showing off and had been told off be the twins a few times ''don't bump the trucks laddie'' said Douglas ''you know they don't like it''. Things were about to get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original story of Thomas and the guard it says Thomas calls his coaches 'Annie and Clarabel. I wanted to keep that part that's why it's in here. It makes Annie and Clarabel more personal to Thomas.


	9. Quarry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal's day at the quarry ends in disaster.

Sir Topham Hat put the phone back on its cradle and left his office. 

He signaled to Edward to wait and headed over to the platform.

He said something to the blue engine who gasped and said ''yes Sir.'' 

Edward was uncoupled from his trucks, he crossed tracks and backed his way into Knapford yard. He then collected the brakedown train.

Earlier at the quarry.

Opal was having fun at the quarry. Donald and Douglas were happy to answer the questions she asked about Scotland and she was allowed to be a back engine for Douglas when he took some trucks of stone to Brendam Docks. Opal did miss Thomas that day and she told Donald about it when the engines had a rest ''when I told him I wouldn't be working with him today he was really upset. He said I must be getting board working on the branch line with him but I'm not. I feel really bad''.

Donald smiled gently ''he likes you a lot lass. Seeing another E2 tank engine after so many years must have been a shock for him, he's protective of you'' Donald knew what it was like to be protective. Douglas could take care of himself but he didn't like being picked on and he always got upset when someone called him names. Opal smiled back ''I guess you're right. I know when they built me it was just so one was still around on the main land, I didn't know there was one on Sodor. There are none left on the main land anymore''.

''You will discover that nearly all the engines here on Sodor are the last of their line. My self and Douglas were both sent here by mistake and the Fat Controller was planning on sending one of us home, but the one who went back would have been scrapped as they no longer had need for us back in Scotland. Thankfully we were both kept and this is our home now'' Donald couldn't help but think about the Caledonian railway and the happy years he and Douglas spent there before being sent to Sodor.

Once their crews had finished their brake the engines got back to work. There were some trucks to collect from the docks and Donald went to get them, these trucks would be carrying new drilling equiptment. This left Douglas with the two tank engines and he was more then happy to help Opal out ''you see those trucks wih the blue spots on them? They are to go in the left sidings and the ones with the red spots are to go into the middle sidings''. It had taken Opal a while to understand the thick Scottish dialect the twins spoke in when she first arrived but now had no problems, she started to arrange the trucks and Douglad shunted some trucks filled with water over to one of the drill sights. Percy watched feeling jealous that Opal was not talking to him, he had wanted to work with her but had been showing off and bumping the trucks which caused his driver to tell him off. His attitude soon caused issues. When Opal was shunting the trucks to the middle sidings she had to cross some points that took her close to Percy, before backing up she would whistle to let him know she was there. 

Half an hour went by and the quarry was looking neat and tidy, Percy was once again bumping trucks to try and get Opal's attention. He crossed the points to a left hand siding, a workman changed them to the middle siding so Opal could shunt more trucks. ''The points are against you Percy'' said his driver as Opal gently placed the trucks in the siding and was uncoupled, she gave a whistle and started backing up. What happened then no one knows. For some reason Percy backed up but the points were still against him and he derailed, he bounced slightly and hit Opal knocking her wheels off the track. Douglas saw the impact and puffed over quickly ''are you both alright?'' Percy said he was fine but Opal had her eyes firmly shut and refused to say anything. A quarry man called Sir Topham Hat to inform him of the accident.

Now.

Edward pushed the brakedown train to the quarry, he passed Donald waiting at a red signal at the quarry's junction. Donald saw the brakedown train and panicked ''what has happened Edward?''  
''Opal and Percy are off the tracks'' Edward called back softly. The blue engine entered the quarry and heard Percy's driver and fireman talking sharply to him, coming to a stop Edward listened to what was being said. Sir Topham climbed out of the brake van and walked over to the engines ''what happened here'' he demanded, Percy's driver didn't miss a beat ''Mr showoff here backed himself up over the points despite knowing they were against him Sir. Opal had shunted these trucks and was backing out of the siding, Percy knocked her off the track as he derailed''. Percy looked horrified by what he had done ''I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to do it'' the little engine had tried to talk to Opal but she was ignoring him ''I was showing off Sir. I wasn't paying attention. Workmen checked the engines over ''there is no damage Sir, only a few scratches on their paint''. With that said both engines were placed back onto the rails, ''Percy I want you to go back to the sheds. I will come and speak to you later''.

''Yes Sir. Sorry Sir'' Percy was taken back to Tidmouth sheds to wait for his punishment. The Fat Controller turned to Opal ''are you alright?''

''I will be Sir. But please don't let me work with Percy again'' her voice was a little dull but she didn't sound as scared as she had when she first arrived on the Island. ''Go for a run on the Little Western, the quiet will do you good. I will find a slot for you with Thomas for the rest of the day'' Sir Topham saw her brighten at this and she gave a happy whistle ''thank you Sir. Sorry I couldn't be with you all day Douglas. I do hope I can work with you and Donald again soon''. Opal left and Edward took the brake down train back to the yard, he was worried that Opal wasn't as ''unharmed'' as she was claiming to be. He would talk to her later. Sir Topham made his way to Tidmouth sheds and gave Percy a long talk ''so you were showing off just to get her attention. No wonder you had an accident. What were you thinking Percy?''

''I wasn't thinking Sir. Donald and Douglas told me off a few times Sir but I didn't listen Sir. I just wanted to work with Opal, it's not fair that Thomas gets to work with her so much Sir.''

''Do you want to know why I have Thomas and Opal working together so much? It's because they are the same class of tank engine and the only two left in existence. Opal was built two years ago so she is still really young. She and Thomas may have been built years apart but they are practically family, Thomas and Opal are more compatible which is a good thing seeing that Opal had such a horrible start in life. Working on Thomas's branch line with him makes her feel safe, Opal asks to work in other places when she feels ready to try them. She has asked not to work with you again''.

Percy was so upset he started to cry ''what are you going to do with me Sir?''

''You are to stay in your shed and have a good long think. You will not come out again untill you understand you can't always have your own way because you are jealous.''  
With that said Sir Topham Hat got back into his car and headed back to Knapford station. Donald and Douglas could manage at the quarry but he knew Opal had lied when she said she was Ok.


	10. Marie's visit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The engines tell Opal about their accidents they had over the years and Lorelei has an unwanted visit.

That evening the engines returned to the sheds in silence. Percy had been placed right at the back of his stall and the doors were closed, Thomas ignored him when he backed into his own stall. Opal already had her eyes shut but she wasn't asleep, she had been a lot happier working with Thomas for the rest of the day but she was still in an off mood. 

Gordon wanted to cheer her up before they went to sleep ''try to forget what happened today Opal. Percy can be really immature at times and doesn't always think about what he's doing. Believe it or not we all acted like that once. Well maybe not Edward, but Thomas did and sometimes he still does when he's in the right mood. James behaved like that right up till his accident''.

''What accident?'' Opal had opened her eyes and was now looking at James who was looking at the floor ''some years ago now I was taking a goods train but they started pushing me. I had wooden brake blocks at the time and they couldn't stop me and they caught fire, the trucks pushed me right off the rails. It was after that I got my red paint''.

''What colour paint did you have before?'' Opal was listening with interest, she didn't know James had had such an accident. He clearly didn't like talking about it ''I had black paint with red stripes, but I had always wanted to be fully red. It suits me better''. The other engines chuckled before Henry added his own accident ''the very first time I pulled the flying Kipper I hit a goods train after ice caused some points to fail, it was after that I was sent to be rebuilt and got my new shape''. Had all the engines come off the rails? They were always so careful Opal thought no one else had ever had such an accident.

''I still have nightmares about my accident'' said James.

''So do I'' added Henry.

Gordon mentioned some of his accidents ''granted they were mostly my own doing. I didn't want to pull a specail goods train so I rolled right off the turn table and into a ditch. The Fat Controller left me their all day to teach me a lesson. Another time I was switched from the main line and onto one of the old branch lines. The track was so old they couldn't take my wight and speed but I wouldn't slow down, the tracks soon gave way and I ended up sliding down into a field and into a barn'' the large engine was the first to argue about his accidents by claiming they never happened. But he thought it best that Opal knew that the other engines had suffered accidents in their past and that she didn't have to hide if she ever got scared. 

Thomas mentioned his surprisingly long list of incidents ''I ignored a danger sign and fell down a mine, once I got switched onto an old pier rail and ended in the water. The sun once bent the rails on the branch line and I got bumped, what else? I tried to move by myself one morning and ended up going through the station masters house, one time I was showing off to Oliver, Bill and Ben then I ran through the buffers, down a verge and through a wall. Need I go on?'' Everyone laughed when he finished talking ''wow, was I really that bad?'' 

This had made Opal feel better. She had not spoken to the other engines about her early life as she thought they wouldn't understand, now she knew they did. ''Edward have you ever been off the rails, apart from...You know?'' She could not say his name and there was a chance she never would, Edward smiled ''that was my first time. Even when I worked on the main land I did all I could to say on the rails, I have broken down plenty of times but that was due to the fact I wasn't looked after before coming here''. Once the engines were cleaned and settled their crews left for the night, it was a clear night so the engines stayed awake a little longer to look at the stars ''do you think I was to harsh on Percy?'' Opal asked Henry while they gently rolled back into their stalls, Henry thought for a moment ''he does need to learn a lesson. He was being careless but give it a couple of days and see how you feel''. Opal went to sleep happier then earlier.

The weeks went by with the normal day to day routine. Percy and Opal made up but she still refused to work with him, Thomas was happy to have her on the branch line with him he did miss her when she wasn't there. The day of the painting contest was getting closer and the artists were rushing to get everything finished, Lorelei had taken a couple of weeks off work just so she could catch up. The early mornings, long work hours and late nights had caused her to fall behind but she was now able to spend the whole day painting. So far she had finished the pictures of Edward, James, Gordon and Thomas, she was nearly finished with Henry and she had Percy next in line. That left Donald, Douglas, Spencer and Opal to be completed, her head was starting to feel woolly so she went out for some air, on her walk she met Luke Hillmore and Philip Woodman.

''Hello Lorelei how are your paintings going?'' Philip invited her to join them, they were sitting at a cafe, ''I feel behind because of my work hours but I have taken holiday time so I can finish. What about to two?'' Lorelei ordered lunch while Luke and Philip gave her a little update, Luke had finished a couple of days ago and was now fitting the story around his paintings, Philip was nearly finished ''I was getting so many hand cramps m dad would drag me way from the easel just to rest my hand.'' The three of them shared a laugh while they ate their lunch. ''I think I might have been a bit ambitious with my story choice, I wanted to do something different but still use something I am comfortable with'' Lorelei sipped her drink thankful her head was feeling better. ''What have you done with them?'' Philip didn't say who as he knew Lorelei would know who he was talking about, Lorelei gave a small smile ''I blended them with folklore'' was all she said. The three of them stayed together for a couple of hours before going their separate ways. 

They didn't know that Marie Small had been listening to their whole conversation, she was a little worried that the use of folklore was better then her idea. She decided to visit Lorelei later that day to see what she was doing and hopefully do some damage to her work, smiling to herself she went to do some shopping.

Lorelei was surprised to see Marie walk into her bedroom ''what are you doing here?'' Marie looked around with an unimpressed look ''I just popped in to see my friend and fellow artist. I can't see any art in this room but you know what I mean, so were are your paintings?'' Marie went over to Lorelei's desk and picked up the painting of Henry but she didn't know it was Henry as he was human ''yeah. Well what is that?'' She was now looking at a picture that was half drawn, Lorelei moved everything to the back of her desk and covered it over ''princess'' was all she said ''I have a lot to do please leave.'' Lorelei didn't like the fact Marie was there ''and I am not your friend. You hate me, you bullied me at school''.

''A misunderstanding.''

''You cut half my hair off and then claimed it was an accident. You then tried to finish the job while Mr Dills was standing there.''

Marie was now very close ''listen Lorelei I don't like you. Everyone who saw our paintings together always said yours were better, but you see I am better then everyone else on this petty little island. I get what I want by any means necessary ask Gabby Mills. Believe me when I say I am going to be the best and I will do anything to be it. Even getting rid of the competition'' she turned to leave but stopped and looked back ''no one will ever believe you if you tell them about this so it will be best if you stay quiet.''


	11. Peril.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei finds herself in danger.

With a just over a week until the contest date Lorelei and the other artists were working very hour of the day. Albert O'Dell had recovered from his head injury and was walking around like nothing had happened, he had suffered terrible headaches for the past few weeks but had worked through them ''nothing stops me from painting'' he told Phoebe Danes while the two of them worked side by side one day. Lorelei hadn't left the house for five days, she had finished all her paintings but one. The one of Opal. Wanting to keep the engines white paint as a main colour was proving to be hard, Lorelei had come up with an idea but it was causing the last picture to take longer to paint and it was making Lorelei a little cranky. Well that and Marie's visit was still rolling around in her head, in the end she slammed the paint brush onto the desk and headed off for the station.

Arriving at the shunting yard Lorelei found 'EDWARD' getting some coaches ready, Erica waved to her as they passed ''be back in a minute''. The driver covering for Lorelei said he could manage if Erica wanted a quick brake. Erica and Lorelei went to the brake room ''I thought you had been sucked into a different time zone. 'EDWARD' and I miss you'' Erica placed her head on the table and pouted playfully, this made Lorelei smile ''there isn't much time left. I have been getting everything finished, Opal is proving to be a handful bless her''.

The girls talked a little more then Lorelei told her friend about Marie's visit to the house and her threats ''I am worried that she might do something, I have a really deep feeling that she had something to do with the attack on Mr O'Dell''.

''Have you told the police?'' Erica was shocked by this news.

''I have no proff and they won't do anything just on my word. She can talk her way out of anything'' Lorelei huffed and slumped in her seat ''I shouldn't keep you any longer. Come round tonight, we can catch up a little more then''. The girls hugged before Lorelei started off home, but before she left the yard she got a feeling that someone was watching her. At this time of day the yard would only have a couple of workers around and the yard manager, but still, something was off. Lorelei kept walking but she didn't get very far, a couple of minutes later there was a sharp feeling of something hitting the back of her head and then darkness.

''oh man. What the heck?'' Her head was heavy and she had trouble opening her eyes ''OK, what is that?'' Lorelei managed to get her eyes open to see the sky above her head ''er, what? Ow'' she tried to sit up but she found herself being pulled back down. Looking around she saw a shadow moving behind her ''who is that?'' 

''Easy Lorelei, we don't want ruin the fun early'' the voice belonged to a man who Lorelei had seen in Marie Small's group of friends ''Richard? What are you doing? And...Oh my god. Why am I on the tracks?'' Lorelei screamed this last part and soon saw she was in between the rails with her arm tide to them. She hoped this was a nightmare and that she would wake up soon but the ropes on her arms told her this was real. Richard stood over her with a smile ''Marie asked be to get you out of the competition and I am.''

''Like this. This is black and white silent film madness. I always knew you were mad'' Lorelei was trying to stay calm but this was just far to insane for calm. She was tide to railway tracks, tide to railway tracks by a mad man ''when did my life go gaga?'' Richard left her once he made sure the ropes were tight and saying a swift ''see ya''.

Taking a deep breath Lorelei looked around the best she could hoping an engine would come along on the other line but this was a quiet bit of the line, looking ahead she saw where she was. There was a bend a short distance away that caused a slight blind spot as the engines went round it, an engine would not see her until it was to late and seeing how her arms were on the rails she would lose them. She started struggling to free her left arm knowing if she tried to pull her right arm free she would run the risk of not being able to use it for a while, keeping her ears open for engine whistles Lorelei soon realized that if she wanted to free her arm she would end up doing a lot of damage to it. The ropes were so tight they were cutting into her skin, not wanting to give in (obviously) she kept going and heard a whistle some distance away ''Douglas'' she sighed through the pain she was now feeling.

Dragging her arm out of the rope had caused more injuries then Lorelei had time to notice. Behind her she could hear Douglas getting closer, turning her attention to freeing her right arm she heard something that sent an ice cold shock through her stomach, an engine whistle sounded from the other side of the bend ''James''. Looking down at the ropes she saw they were covered in blood which she used to help loosen them, with engines approaching from both directions it was a guess who would get there first ''come on. Come on'' Lorelei was holding back her panic but her blooded hand was slipping each time she tried with the ropes and seconds later the rails started to vibrate.  
Lorelei turned to see smoke heading her way and knew she was out of time, rather then try to free herself she could slide her arm to the side of the rail. She started to pull her arm slowly down the rail, looking up she saw the red engine heading towards her ''JAMES STOP'' she hadn't realized she had screamed this. James saw her on the track and slammed on his breaks, he gave a cry when he lost sight of Lorelei as he came to a stop, steam hissing from every possible valve. Douglas had seen what happened and came to a stop, his driver and fireman jumped from the cab and hurried over ''lassie are ya there?'' James's driver and fireman joined them and quickly looked under the engine. Lorelei was pushing her way over to them using just her feet, she was holding onto her left arm and she was panting heavily. Making her way to safety Lorelei looked at the men standing around her, her head was light but her body was buzzing and she was unable to say anything. Looking at each face in turn Lorelei lost consciousness.


	12. Hospital.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei is safe in hospital but needs surgery.

The news quickly got to Charlie and he hurried to the hospital, Sidney had taken Edward back to the sheds ''I can't believe this has happened. This is madness'' The turntable stopped at the middle berth and Edward backed into it, he noticed James was already there looking more then dazed ''how are you feeling James?'' Edward asked softly as he came to a stop, James looked at him with blank eyes ''not good. Not good, oh Edward that was awful. The way she screamed'' the red engine had been frozen in place from the moment he had stopped on the track and had to been pulled home by Douglas. Sidney was getting Edward settled in the shed when he heard someone calling him ''dad. Dad'' Erica was hurrying towards him with a face of pure panic ''what happened? Dad where is she?'' 

Sidney climbed out of Edward's cab and held out him arms for his daughter ''come here'' he said in his dad voice, Erica allowed herself to be held ''what happened dad?'' Her brain couldn't understand what she had been told. James's crew came out of the brake room with two police men, they said what they could but they hadn't known anything was wrong until James had slammed his brakes on so now the police had to talk to James. The engine was nervous ''what do I say?''

''Just tell the truth'' his driver said gently. Both he and Peter the fireman were still shaken ''just tell them what you saw''.

''Well I came round the bend and Lorelei was there on the track, she screamed at me to stop. I don't think she could move''. 

One of the officers nodded ''there was rope found on the track, it seems she was tide down''.

''Someone tide her to the tracks, who would do that?'' Ercia was horrifide at hearing this ''can I see her please'' she turned to her dad who nodded, ''she's been taken to hospital. Let me finish off here and we will go together.'' Erica nodded and moved away from her dad, James suddenly made a small sound ''our time slot.''  
The police turned to him ''your time slot?''

''Yes, I wasn't meant to be on that streach of track at that time. Gordon was meant to go through with his express but he was delayed so I was sent out first. If Gordon had gone through he wouldn't have been able to stop in time.''

Charlie arrived at the hospital and was greeted by Douglas's driver ''she's in surgery lad, ya wife and son are here.''

''What happened? Why does she need surgery?''

''When she pulled her left hand free of the ropes she ripped most of the skin off. It was bad I cleaned it myself, the surgeons are doing skin grafts.''  
''She was on the tracks? I don't understand'' Charlie's mind felt like it was shutting off, his head felt light but his body heavy, ''go and be with ya family laddie'' Douglas's driver guided Charlie to where he needed to go before saying goodbye. Nicholas walked to his dad and the two hugged tight ''mum is in shock, she passed out when she found out what happened'' Nicholas had been crying and his eyes were red but his face pale, they went to the room where Rosie was waiting for her daughter to come out of surgery. Charlie went to her ''honey'' he whispered kneeling down next to the chair, Rosie turned to him, her head fell on to his shoulder and she sobbed. 

Two hours later Lorelei was brought back, she was coming round from the anesthetic, her right wrist and left hand were bandaged. Nicholas wanted to cuddle his sister but he was also to frightened to touch her ''I might hurt her'' he whispered, the surgeon came in ''Mr and Mrs Sand? I just want to give you a better understanding of your daughter's injuries. She had lost a lot of skin from her left hand and right wrist along with five finger nails, three from her left hand and two from her right. We have done skin grafts on her left hand and now we just have to wait and see how they take, she had a small head injury but thankfully it's not dangerous.'' After giving a long list of things that had been done the surgeon left the family alone, Charlie was wiping the tears that were falling from Lorelei's eyes as she woke up ''hey baby girl come on open those eyes'' unable to hold back his own tears Charlie allowed himself to cry a little.

With in an hour the news had made it's way across the railways on Sodor, all the engines and their crews were shocked by what they heard. Nothing like this had ever happened before and now the Duke and Duchess were planning on canceling the contest ''two of the people taking part have been attacked, something just points to a bad Oman'' said the Duchess as she fiddled with the strap on her handbag. Due to the incident that stretch of track was closed so the police could investigate safely, this meant few trains could go through so the Duke and Duchess had to leave Spencer behind and travel by road, this hadn't gone down well with the engine but he was soon put in his place when he heard what had happened. Sodor had a very bleak cloud hanging over it right now. ''We will go to the hospital tomorrow and see how she is, Lorelei is the only person who can tell us what really happened'' Sir Topham Hat didn't waste time in getting word to Charlie and telling him what had happened, no one ever wanted to hear something like that.

Sidney and Erica arrived at the hospital, they were greeted by Charlie and Rosie before being told everything. Erica walked over to the bed and looked at her friend ''Lorelei are you awake?'' Erica's voice was small and the sight of Lorelei's pale face was making her feel worried but once Lorelei moved her head a little to look at her Erica felt a little better ''hi sweetie. I don't feel all that great'' Lorelei's voice was quiet and she was not fully awake, the painkillers were doing that, unable to do anything to help her friend Erica was more upset that she couldn't even hold Lorelei's hand ''what happened Lorelei? Tell me'' Erica whispered ''who did this to you?'' But Lorelei had already slipped back to sleep, she would not be fully awake till the morning. Sidney thought it best not to mention that Gordon was suppose to have been on that track instead of James, he didn't want to cause any more heartache to his friends today. 

Rosie was allowed to stay at the hospital and Charlie told Nicholas he was going to take the rest of the week off school, heading home both of them were quiet but they didn't sleep that night. There was too much going round in their heads, getting out of bed Nicholas went to his sisters room. He looked at the nearly finished painting before sitting on the bed, Lorelei had gone out for some fresh air and had ended up in hospital. And she was the only person who could tell them who and why.


	13. Recovering.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day later and everything is still raw.

The next morning saw Lorelei more alert but still fuzzy headed, she had woken up just after midnight and gave a shocked cry when she saw her bandaged up hand. Rosie had spent an hour calming her daughter down. Now Lorelei was sitting up in bed waiting for the police to come and talk to her, they had called the hospital and said they would be there in the next couple of hours ''I wish they would hurry up'' Lorelei moaned while she squeezed a stress ball in her right hand. Her left hand was still numb and she hadn't asked to see the damage yet, Rosie smiled ''don't get yourself worried honey, when they get here just tell them everything you remember. Don't hold anything in OK, the person who did this to you is not getting away with this.'' 

''Wow mum I didn't know you were that fierce'' Lorelei had never seen her mum like that before. Softly spoken, kind hearted but not a push over Rosie Sand had never lost her temper over anything before ''well no one messes with my family. You, your brother, your dad, you are all important to me. When you have a family of your own you will get that same feeling.'' About forty-five minutes later Charlie arrived with the police in tow and they got down to business ''OK Miss Sand tell us everything you remember.''

''Sure. I went to see my friend Erica Hever at the narrow gauge shunting yard. We talked for a while and then I left to head back home, I hadn't gone far when something hit me on the back of the head. I then woke up tide to the railway tracks'' Lorelei stopped for a second realizing how insane the whole thing was, one of the police asked her a question ''was there anyone about?''

''Oh yes. His name is Richard Birdman, he is one of Marie Small's friends and he told me Marie wanted the competion removed so she could win the painting contest. Marie and Richard could have been involved with Mr O'Dell's attack.''

The police took all this down ''do you know where we could find either Mr Birdman or Miss Small?''

''At this time of day no. But at one O'clock every afternoon Marie get on the express from Knapford to Vicarstown. I have no idea about Richard.''

''Thank you Miss Sand, we will let you rest now.''

Charlie went with the police to the car park ''was anything else found on the line?'' 

''Only the ropes that were used to tie your daughter down. We will get to the bottom of this Mr Sand I promise.''

Charlie said goodbye and watched them leave, he then saw Sidney and his family walking towards him. Sidney was carrying a bouquet of roses ''oh they are beautiful Sid you shouldn't have'' Charlie held his hands to his chest and smiled at his own silliness. Sidney gave a small smile back before handing the roses to Erica who went inside with her mum and brother, ''I have something a lot stronger for you Charlie. You had better sit down'' pulling a hip flask from his pocket Sidney led Charlie to a bench and handed him the open flask ''what is this about Sid?'' Charlie looked at the flask before looking back at his friend.

''At the time Lorelei was on the track was the same time Gordon should have gone through there with his express. He was delayed at Knapford when a passenger fell ill so James was given that time slot. James was pulling a slow goods train so he wasn't going at fall speed.'' Sidney saw the colour drain from Charlie's face ''she still ended up under James'' Charlie whispered.

''But Lorelei had time to get her arm out of danger and lay flat on the track, there was no impact between her and James.''

''But due to Gordon's size and speed he would not have been able to stop. He may not have even seen her before anything happened. Lorelei would have lost her arm, or worse she would have been killed'' Charlie took a long drink from the flask with shacking hands. ''I didn't want to tell you this yesterday as I didn't want to add more stress to the day'' Sidney saw Charlie nod and take another sip ''thank you for that'' Charlie gave his friends knee a small squeeze ''I didn't sleep at all last night and knowing that would have just made it worse.''

The sound of a car door closing made both men look up and they were both surprized to see the Duke and Duchess of Boxford walking towards them with Sir Topham Hat ''we have come to see Lorelei. Is she awake?'' Sir Topham asked his deep voice gentle as he spoke, ''yes Sir. Please go on in.'' Charlie told them the room number but didn't move from the bench, his legs wouldn't work. He and Sidney were left alone again and then Charlie let himself cry, he ad held it in the best he could the day before but now it was far to much. Sidney held him ''It's alright Charlie. Let it out it's alright.''

Lorelei was surprized to see Sir Topham Hat enter the room with the Duke and Duchess of Boxford and she was very self consious of her apperance. Erica was curled up on the bed next to her and Nicholas was sitting on the chair reading the news paper, the Duchess smiled ''hello Lorelei how are you feeling?'' She asked gently as she walked to the bed. ''I have been better ma'am but thank you for asking'' Lorelei was still getting her senses back and just wanted to back to sleep. The Duke stepped forward ''Miss Sand we have desided to cancel the contest. Now that two people taking part have been attacked we feel the whole thing should be stopped.''

''No, no don't do that. Everyone has worked so hard, you can't stop something because of one person'' Lorelei used her elbows to push her self up in the bed ''please, there are two weeks left and everyone is either finished or nearly finished their paintings. We have put all our time into this and just because Marie went this far in order to win shouldn't stop everyone from finishing this contest.'' Lorelei could feel her head starting to spin due to the fact she had sat up quicker then she should have. The Duke and Duchess looked at each other before nodding ''OK Lorelei, we will let the others know to continue and we will get everything ready at our end. Take care now and get better.'' Once they had left Lorelei placed the back of her hand to her mouth ''I'm going to be sick.'' Erica managed to get the bowl under her chin before she was sick, Lorelei hadn't eaten anything so there was only water to bring up. She laid back down once she was OK, Erica settled next to her again ''are you sure you want to continue the contest?'' 

''Yes I'm sure. I'm right handed and my wrist won't cause me much trouble, I am not someone to back away from something easily. You of all people should know that.''

''I do know that. When you get out of here don't be afraid to ask me for help with anything OK, that's what friends are for.''

Lorelei smiled and gave Erica a kiss on the top of her head, they had been friends their whole lives the same way their dads have been. Lorelei went to sleep again feeling more tired then earlier. They were going to check her hand later and that would be the first time she would see it and to be honest she was dreading what she was going to see.


	14. Consequences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police show up at Knapford.

The engines were very quiet on the railway, they had all been told about Lorelei and were shocked by the news. Edward and James were being looked after by their secondary crews, something Edward was not happy about as he was left to shunt in the yard, but James would not come out of the shed ''no I want to stay here. I don't want to run today'' the red engine dug in his brakes and refused to move. In the end Edward asked to be taken to James's stall, the blue engine gently rolled forwards and stopped buffer to buffer with James ''talk to me'' he said gently, his voice as soft and as kind as ever ''please.''

''I just don't feel like going out today. The train I have will take me across that stretch of track and I can't go there yet. I don't know what to do.'' James's voice shook as he spoke and his eyes were a little wet from were he had been crying. Digging in his brakes had hurt. Edward gave a sad smile ''I understand. After the Javelin incident I couldn't go near that bend for a while, Charlie tried to distract me once but the moment I saw where I was I slammed my brakes on and refused to move.'' Edward had not told anyone that before and saying it now made James look up ''really?'' He asked. ''Yes. Really'' Edward smiled again ''you have more to say, please go on.''

''I can't get her scream out of my head, I have never heard anything like that before. I didn't want to close my eyes last night because I didn't want to see it again. Is that a stupid thing to say?''

''No James it's not stupid in any way, but remember when you need to talk I will listen. So will Gordon and Henry, you do not have to be haunted by this. Lorelei is alive and safe, you stopped in time. You have done nothing wrong.''

James thought about this and looked Edward in the eye ''you're right'' he sighed ''I can't let it stop me from doing my job. None of it was my fault.''

''That's right. If you want to go out would you like me to come with you?'' Edward saw James's eyes shine as he smiled widely ''I will go out and yes I would like for you to come with me.'' Edward whistled before backing out of the shed and James soon followed, the two engines were given the all clear and they took their passenger train along the rails.

Thomas and Opal were working hard on the branch line, the afternoon was clear which caused people to come outside in large groups. Both tank engines were asked by lots of people if the news was true and if Lorelei was OK, they answered the best they could but in the end their crews took over ''sadly yes the news is true. But Lorelei is safe, don't let any of this make you feel worried about going about your day to day activities.''   
The feel for the rest of the day was heavy and the engines were in quiet moods, even Thomas who usually made the others smile couldn't find away to smile himself. He took a small goods train to Crovan's Gate for 'EDWARD' to pick up, the narrow gauge engine was very down and could only offer Thomas a small smile when the tank engine stopped at the station. When the goods were moved from Thomas's trucks to 'EDWARD's the two engines were mostly quiet but soon 'EDWARD' asked how Lorelei was ''has she been allowed out of hospital yet?''

''I don't think so, Erica called this morning to say Lorelei had surgery on her hand. I guess we will have to wait and see.'' Once everything was loaded up 'EDWARD' said goodbye to Thomas and puffed away, he had never heard of something like this happening before and it had shaken him greatly.

The bandages were removed. The red, swollen, patch work thing that was her hand was all Lorelei looked at. The surgeons had taken skin from her thigh and carefully attached to what was left on her hand, the stitches made it look like a patch work quilt and she couldn't bend her fingers. ''My nails are gone'' Lorelei whispered as she turned her hand around to look at the back, the nails from her middle, ring and little fingers were gone along with the middle and index fingers on her right hand and the skin on her right wrist had been stitched back together ''I am a right mess'' she sobbed.

Rosie and Erica sat on either side of her, knowing they were there helped Lorelei stay focused as she took in her injuries. At the time she got them she hadn't felt a thing, only a stinging sensation but had no time to care about it, but now the fall inpact of the situation flooded her head and she gave the skin on her hand a small poke. She felt nothing, she tried again ''mum I don't feel that'' she wailed when a couple more pokes resulted in nothing. The doctor standing near by stepped forwards ''skin grafts can cause nerv damage, but your hand is still swollen so we just have to wait and see if the feeling comes back in a few weeks. Don't push yourself into trying to feel anything yet as you could damage the skin.''  
Lorelei didn't hear anything as she laid back on the bed, her mum went to talk with the doctor outside and Erica curled up next to her friend ''it's going to be OK Lorelei, just give it time.''

Marie Small waited for the express to get ready, she hadn't heard any of the news so was unaware of what had been happening. Someone came up next to her and she turned to look at them, it was Richard Birdman and he had a large smile on his face ''Lorelei won't be painting again'' he said with a small laugh. Marie nodded ''that's good. Since there isn't much time left I needed as much help as I could get, Mr O'Dell is still going to enter but I can handle him. So what did you say to Lorelei to scare her away?''

Before Richard could answer a small group of police walked on to the platform and headed towards them ''Richard Birdman?''

''Yes.''

''You are under arrest for the atempted murder of Lorelei Sand. Please come along quietly.''

Marie looked at his face completely confused at what she had just heard ''attempted murder. What do you mean?''

''Miss Sand was attacked and tied to the railway line. It was only due to an ill passenger that she wasn't killed by the express, Mr Birdman told her that you wanted her removed from a competition Miss Small. Is that true?''

''Yes I wanted her removed but not like this. I told you to scare her off not try to kill her'' Marie turned to Richard who was now in hand cuffs ''you really went that far? You could have killed her.''

''Says the woman who poisoned another woman with bleach'' shouted Richard so his voice echoed around the station. The police turned to Marie ''you had better come with us too. You both have a lot of explaining to do.''  
Marie went with out complaint, she had wanted to win, to remove as many of the other painters as possible with sabbortage to their works or something. But Richard had taken it a step to far and now Marie was feeling terrible ''did you attack Mr O'Dell Richard?'' She could only see the back of his head but some how she could tell he was smiling and that made her shiver.

Happy that Lorelei was healthy enough the hospital allowed her to go home that evening and the first thing she did was get to work on her last painting, it was nearly done and with gentle movents so she didn't hurt her wrist to much Lorelei continued to bring Opal to life.


	15. Out for a walk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not wanting to stay in the house Lorelei goes to see the engines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is simply filler. It's not that great.

''Lorelei. Lorelei, wake up sweetie'' Charlie whispered gently shaking his daughters shoulder so he wouldn't hurt her. Lorelei had fallen asleep around three O'Clock that morning and had only managed to make it to her bed, sleeping on top of the covers and fully clothed the still groggy young woman looked a little sorry for herself ''no dad, let me sleep'' she wailed trying to roll on to her side but soon found her arms felt like lead. Her brain soon started to work and Lorelei stiffly pushed herself up forgetting the pain in her hand ''oww. Do I have any pain killers?''

Charlie handed her some tablets and a glass of water ''that's why I woke you up. It's nearly midday would you like to go for a walk?'' Charlie wanted to make sure Lorelei didn't become reclusive, she was an out door girl and had never liked staying inside for too long. Lorelei had suffered with a cold that had lasted two weeks and by the fourth day she had cabin fever. Lorelei's head flopped on to her chest for a moment then looked at her painting, it was all most finished but some fresh air might help clear her head ''a little walk will be nice. Can mum help me get changed?'' Leaving Rosie to help Lorelei change Charlie went down stairs to find Nicholas flopped on the sofa watching the news, he had been quiet during the morning ''would you like to come for a walk with us?'' Charlie looked down at his son and saw that his eyes were red and puffy ''come here kiddo.'' Charlie sat next to Nicholas and pulled him into a hug ''your sister is going to be tender for a while both physically and mentally, but she's a strong girl and she never lets anything keep her down. I know you help her a lot but there might be times when she doesn't want it, don't take it personally OK.'' Nicholas nodded against his fathers shoulder and turned when he heard his mum and sister coming down the stairs ''are you coming with us Nick?'' Rosie was about to reach for her jacket when their was a knock on the door, she opened it to reveal two police officers ''Mrs Sand may we come in?''

''Oh yes, please.''

''We have arrested Richard Birdman and he has admitted that he was involved in this incident. Marie Small has stated that she only wanted you scared away from the contest but she had no idea that Mr Birdman had gone to such extremes. We are looking into an accusation of poisoning that points to Miss Small but other then that there was no one else involved with this. What would you like to do Miss Sand?''

Lorelei thought for a moment ''well I would like to see Richard Birdman charged just so he wouldn't be a danger to anyone else. As for Marie Small all I want to do is give her a short, sharp slap round the face, but since I can't do that I will let Gabby Mills decide what to do with her.''

The police left and the family went out for their walk, Lorelei made sure her arm was secure in a sling and covered with her poncho. It was a cool bright day and the air did help clear Lorelei's head ''can we go and see the engines? I have missed being at work and miss seeing them everyday.'' So they went to Knapford station to train watch for a bit, Edward smiled brightly when he saw her ''Lorelei it's nice to see you. How are you feeling?'' The old engine was waiting to leave with a small passenger train that housed tourists from a cruse liner docked at Tidmouth Harbour, he had taken the tourists around the different stations and sights on the main line, Opal had taken them on a special train to the Smugglers Village before Edward took them to Crovan's Gate so they could see the mountains with the narrow gauge engines. Lorelei gave his face a gentle pat ''I'll be alright Edward and I will make sure dad is back to work as soon as possible. How has everything been here?''

Edward knew what she meant and looked around before answering ''James has been OK, he didn't want to come out of the sheds yesterday but he talked to me and we took the passenger train together, he is happier today.'' James was on the farthest platform waiting for Percy to bring some trucks, he had his bright smile on his face and when he saw Lorelei standing with Edward he gave a happy whistle. Just then Edward got the all clear ''I will see you later'' he whistle as he puffed out of the station, Charlie and his family waved him off before watching Gordon rumble in with his express. The big engine was uncoupled and he went to the turn table so he could head his next train, the sounds of the station was a comfort to Lorelei but she soon started to feel crowded so they turned to leave the station and saw Erica at the ticket hall. She was going through time tables and writing down times ''I thought you knew everything about the railways'' giggled Lorelei when Erica looked up at her ''I am planning to head to the main land for a weekend, I am just checking days and times.''

''The main land, you have only left the Island three times in your life. What are you going for?'' Lorelei felt a little worried that her friend was planning on going away on her own but knew Erica could look after herself, Erica smiled ''well you remember the whole engine gender thing?''

''You're still on that? I thought you had let it go.''

''I did for a while but 'EDWARD' and I talked about it and he is curious about it too. So the one place I can think of that might have plenty of information is the Railway museum in York, I won't be gone long Lorelei you don't have to worry.''

''Who said I was worried?''

''Your face did. You can never hide when you are worried about something. I will be away for a weekend, if that, I will go Friday afternoon when I have finished work and be home on Sunday.'' Erica finished writing and handed the time table back to the station master ''give me a cuddle'' she said holding out her arms and very gently pulled Lorelei in ''do you want to get some lunch?'' This made Lorelei laugh and she snuggled into Erica's shoulder. 

It was just one short weekend and it was a pretty straght forward journey from the main line station to York station, Lorelei was very jumpy and the idea of her closest friend not being there was a little scarey but Erica was seventeen now and had a great sense of direction. So there was NOTHING to worry about. They all went off to a cafe and spent the rest of the afternoon not worrying about anything.


	16. A trip to York.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica heads to the City of York with the hopes of answering some questions about the engines. Not everything she finds is happy.

Charlie had been right about Lorelei's moods, sometimes she woke up fine but during the day she would go quiet and shut herself away in her room. Or she would randomly snap at her family over the smallest things, Rosie took her to see a specialist and she was diagnosed with PTSD ''she will need to see a psychiatrist once a week and we will see how she goes from there.'' It wasn't just the mood swings it was the nightmares and sleepless nights and when the Friday afternoon came when Erica was going off to York Lorelei was pale and suffering from migraines. Erica was ready to change her mind but Lorelei would not let her ''you really want to go please don't stay just because of me. It isn't fair on you if I hold you back from things.''

Lorelei had met Erica at her home and walked her to Knapford, the station was as busy as ever with platform 6 being full of people waiting to board Gordon's express. Once a month Gordon would take an express to the main land on a Friday, one in the morning and one in the afternoon, then he would collect the passengers on an early morning train on the Sunday. Erica would have to get that train if she wanted to be home in time for the contest that was being held on the Sunday afternoon. ''I have a good sense of direction Lorelei I will be fine. As for you, rest. You have all your paintings finished so now take it easy and please get some sleep.''

''How? I just can't seem to close my eyes'' Lorelei was walking around in a daze most of the time but didn't want to use sleeping medicine to help. She knew Erica was going to suggest that ''take some sleeping medicine. I know you hate that idea but you need to do something.'' The girls had been friends there whole lives and knew each other so well they called themselves sisters. Gordon's coaches were pushed into the station and the big engine was coupled up, the passengers stated to board and Erica gave Lorelei a hug ''I will see you in a couple of days.'' Lorelei made her way to the front of the train and had a quick talk with Gordon ''Erica is going to York, please don't forget her on Sunday'' Lorelei saw the engine smile ''I won't forget her. I will run late if need be'' Gordon's voice was gentle and he knew Lorelei would worry about her friend, just then the guard blew his whistle and Gordon responded with two deep blasts and started to steam away ''she will be fine Lorelei.'' Erica waved from the window and despite her worry Lorelei waved back with a smile.

She headed home and decided to rehearse her story, putting everything together was proving to be hard. Lorelei sat on her bed and unwrapped the bandages to look at her hand, the swelling had gone down and some of the smaller stitches had been taken out but with the three missing finger nails and the remaining stitches it didn't look like her hand any more. On top of that she still had no feeling in her hand and the doctor told her it may not return, Lorelei was worried it would affect her job but it was still early days yet so all she had to do was wait and see. Picking up her note book she read through what she had put on the pages, changing things here and there, changing her descriptions of the human characters over and over but nothing sounded right. Reading her description of Gordon didn't do him justice, talking about Edward from words on a page made him sound flat so after a couple of hours she gave up ''I will just wing it on Sunday'' she thought as she headed down stairs to watch T.V with her mum instead.

Erica found the small hotel she was staying in and took herself for a walk of the city. York was beautiful and its Minster dominated the skyline, the city had held on to its traditional feel and people went about their day to day activities not noticing the red haired teen walking along awed by everything she saw. It was early evening now so once Erica had found the route to the museum she found herself a nice little pub to have dinner, her appointment with the museum manager was set for Saturday morning and she wanted to be well rested so once she had finished her dinner she went back to the hotel and went to bed.  
Arriving at the museum Saturday morning Erica was surprised by it's size and the engines on display. The famous Mallard engine stood to attention looking just as splendid as ever but standing even bigger and more majestic was The Flying Scotsman. This engine was still in running order but spent time at the museum to rest and to have people see him, unlike the other engines here he was alive and was smiling at people who were taking his picture. Erica smiled at the huge green engine and was soon met by the manager ''Miss Hever?''

''Yes, hello. This an amazing place.''

''Thank you, we take great pride in it. Please come through to my office. I must admit I wan't expecting such a young lady to be interested in trains.''

Erica growled inside, sexism was everywhere. Granted it wasn't heavy on Sodor and Sir Topham Hat was encouraging more women to become engine crews but the idea of being around the smoke and noise, not to mention being out in all weathers didn't appeal to everyone. Which was why people were surprised when Lorelei and Erica had passed their courses, ''My father is a fireman so I grew up around steam engines. I followed my father into the business and work as a fireman myself, my friend Lorelei is an engine driver. We take care of the same engine.'' Erica kept her voice clear and she got her point across because the manager apologized and they took their seats in the office.

''So from what you told me over the phone is that you are curious about the gender of steam engines. Why do you want to know that?'' The manager's office was full shelves that in turn were full of books and papers, there were also filing cabonets containing more papers.  
''Well The Island of Sodor is home to living engines, the same as the Flying Scotsman out there. Until a couple of years ago they were all male but the new arrival is female, her name is Opal and she sounds female and has female mannerisms and I really want to know what makes an engine male or female. Two of our younger male engines were fighting over her a few weeks ago'' Erica watched the managers face, he was listening closely to what see said. He then added something ''this Opal, is she a E2 tank engine?''

''Yes she is. How did you know?''

''I remember her being built. A group of very rich people wanted to see the E2 running on the rails again so they copied the plans of the original tank engine and had a new one built. So much love and care went into building her so when she was fired up for the first time she came alive, but once she was built she was sold at an auction and that was the last anyone heard of her.''  
This wasn't what Erica had expected to hear but it did make her think of something ''when these people made her do you think they thought of her as a daughter so that made her female? I guess most engine builders would see their large creations as male so should any come alive they would have a male personality because that is how they were seen.'' 

The manager nodded ''that is what we thought. The Flying Scotsman was the first living engine we ever saw and we didn't know what to think. He was so different so we were curious about him but asking him didn't tell us anything.''

''The engines on Sodor are the same. All they know is that they were male when they woke up for the first time. I compared Opal's blueprints with the ones that came with the first E2 tank engine that Sodor got and they are the same. There was nothing different about them'' Erica said thinking back to the day see looked at the blueprints and found nothing extra that would have changed their gender. Seeing as there wasn't much else to go on Erica asked her next question, it was about the mysterious friend and the creation of Edwards line. The things she found out were both amazing and sad.

As promised Gordon brought Erica home safely and she was greeted by her father. She decided to tell everyone her news after the contest had finished, she knew it would upset everyone who heard it but one mystery would soon be solved.


	17. Contest time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the contest. How will everyone fair?

Sunday afternoon saw Knapford filling with people wanting to see the contest, they were going to have cameras filming the whole thing so people could watch it at home and so the narrow gauge engines could see it too. Each artist picked a platform and set up their paintings and made sure they were covered so they could be revealed on their turn, there were only five now as Marie Small had been told she couldn't take part after what had happened to Lorelei. Marie had understood and hadn't put up a fight as she would have done any other time.

Lorelei picked platform five just so she would go last, her friends and family helped her set up with Erica and Nicholas offering to help her unveil the paintings. Rosie soon noticed something was missing ''Lorelei do you have your note book?''

''No. I am just going to go with the flow, reading it out load just didn't feel right'' Lorelei was peaking under the covers just making sure the paintings were in the right order ''Edward needs to go here and Henry goes there'' she carefully moved them around and soon the last of the people who could safely fit into the station and the engines arrived and everything got going. The engines were two/three to a platform so they could see everything that was going on, Edward and James were face to face at platform five with Lorelei while Gordon had platform six with Spencer. And he wasn't happy about that.

The Duke and Duchess of Boxford opened with an anouncemant ''Ladies, Gentlemen and Engines. Welcome to this painting contest, these five artiests were chosen to create a selection of paintings that depict this beautiful Island and to tell a story that takes Sodor to a whole different time or world. The winner will resive two thousand pounds in prize money, so let us begin with Mr Albert O'Dell.''

Albert O'Dell's paintings and the story they told was simple yet beautiful. The story of two young people who met on the mountains as children and grew up to love each other but before they were able to get married the young man was sent to war and never returned home. The young woman visited all the places they had gone when courting with the hope she would see her love at one of them, the lake, the forest, the mountains and soon passing away from a broken heart with her spirit still haunting these places forever more. Everyone in the station gave a loud round of applores when he finished, Albert O'Dell gave a little bow and sat down.

Next up was Philip Woodman who was nervous and nearly forgot what he was going to say. His story was about the Island fighting off invaders from across the sea and had managed to capture the feel of an army waiting for battle. Philip's father was an army man so he had chosen something personal to him. His story focused on the friendships of the men whithin the army and the long difficult days and nights, tears over friends not coming back from the battle fields, fear of never seeing loved ones again. Philip ended with the Island being saved and the surviving friends remembering their fallern conrads. People had to wipe their eyes before clapping as he had reached them as he spoke.

Phoebe Danes went next and she had created a funny, heart warming story of five brothers who were trying to care for their late sisters baby, OK it stated off sad but soon there was laughter filling the station. With the brothers not knowing what to do they asked their neighbors to help them, Phoebe had captured the community that Sodor had. Everyone helped everyone and that was the feeling she gave, she got people to understand the fear of the brothers when they tried to learn what they had to do with the baby which would lead to funny out comes. One brother was changing the baby's nappy only for the baby to pee on him, another brother trying to burp the baby only for baby to spit up everywhere. The story had such a good feel to it that people were glowing by the time Phoebe had finished and took her bow.

Luke Hillmore had chosen a legend to base his story on. His paintings told the story of adventurers arriving on the Island looking for lost treasure which led them to some dangerous parts of the Island itself and the time they spent separated. One by one the adventurers went crazy due to their greed getting the better of them and the want for gold causing a bitter and dangerous feel in their group, they soon found a cave that was said to hold the treasure and they started to wonder how the should split it. Should they split it evenly? Should the one who found the map get more? Should the leader get the most? This had ended in a fight which caused them to fall into an under ground lake and were never seen or heard from again. People cheered and talked about the legend Luke had based his story on, it was true that up to seven skeletons had been found in an under ground lake and the cave was said to have been a pirate cave.

Lorelei Sand was last. She took a deep breath and waited for the camera crew, they had been zooming into the paintings while the stories were being told and now Lorelei regretted not having her note book. The others had used note books or cards to read from and they had sounded splendid, looking around Lorelei met the eyes of all the engines and smiled knowing she could do this. ''First of all I would like to introduce my lovely assistants Erica and Nicholas'' Lorelei held her voice clear as she spoke and started her story. ''My story brings together two things I love the most about Sodor, the folklore and the engines you see here.''

''The Island of Sodor held many secrets and mysteries and one of the stories people like to talk about is the time the Island was ruled by a great king. This King was kind and generous but he also knew how to up hold the laws and used a firm hand when need be and this King was named Gordon.'' 

Here Erica removed the first cover to reveal the human Gordon, the camera zoomed in so everyone on the platforms could see it. King Gordon was tall and strongly built, he had a head of jet black hair and his strong face was framed with a neat, short black beard and his eyes were an intense shade of blue. ''King Gordon was loved not only by his people but by the Fae Clans who shared the Island in perfect harmony with the humans. 

Ruling a kingdom is no easy task but thankfully Gordon had an adviser who never let him down. This adviser was Fae and was the last of his Clan, one of Gordon's ancestors had found him badly injured and had brought him back to the castle. This Fae was named Edward.''

Nicholas removed the second cover and the camera zoomed in again. Edward was slim and held a soft friendly smile on his face, he had long blonde hair and wide kind blue eyes the same shade as a clear lake. He had pointed ears and the whole picture showed his wisdom. ''Many people believed Edward had been the King of his Clan but he never answered their questions and he had stayed at the castle and for many years he had been a most trusted adviser, teacher, healer and friend.

King Gordon had been blessed by the Fae and married a beautiful Fae Princess who became a much loved Queen. But sadly she was taken from him and the Island moarned her greatly, Gordon missed his wife but he had one gift that she had given him and that gift was the most important thing in the world to him and that was his daughter Princess Opal.'' Erica removed the cover and people on the platforms murmerd in approvel. Opal had been painted in the form of a young teenager, about fifteen, she looked like a spirit in her flowing white dress that was trimed in dark purple, her hair was also white and her skin fair. Her eyes were violet and she had a lovley shy smile on her lips. It looked as if she was about to spin in a circle.

''Like all fathers Gordon worried about his daughter and wondered what would happen to Opal if anything ever happened to him. So Gordon secured a marrage between Opal and a young Prince from a small kingdom on the main land. This Prince was named Thomas.'' The painting of Thomas showed him at sixteen years old with dark brown hair that curled softly, his eyes sparkled with mischief and his smile was playful but kind. ''Prince Thomas spent as much time on Sodor as he could. He got to know that land and the Fae Clans that lived around the Island not only that but he fell more and more in love with Princess Opal the more he saw her. 

Now Edward wasn't the only Fae in the castle, he had an assistant who went by the name of James.'' James's painting stood out due to the red and gold used, his skin was the same soft brown as a hazel nut and his hair was the colour of the shell. His eyes were an amber colour and he had a small one sided smile on his lips ''James was a user of fire magic but had come to Gordons court hoping Edward would teach him the healing arts. He was hot headed but worked hard and everyone came to love him. Sadly there is always one who wishes to cause trouble and this story has someone who does just that. Thomas had an older brother who was King of their little kingdom back on the main land, this King wanted to expand his kingdom by adding Sodor to it. He didn't care that his little brother was due to marry the Princess as he wanted to marry her himself. This King was named Spencer.''

This caused everyone to chuckle but the painting was done to the same standard as the others so people were amazed by what a human Spencer looked like. He was tall and built strong like Gordon but he had a smug look on his face, grey eyes and silver hair but he wan't old. Lorelei hadn't wanted to make him look evil because Spencer wasn't, he was just full of himself, he was dressed in grey and black robes and he did look like he demanded respect. ''King Spencer would accompany Thomas to Sodor from time to time just so he could see Opal and this time was no different but he had a wicked plan forming in his head. One night after everyone had gone to bed Spencer kidnapped the Princess and planned to take her back to the main land.

When Gordon found out his daughter was missing he sent out search parties to find her. The one who was trusted to search the forests and woodlands was Henry.'' Henry's painting was unveiled to show a man who spent much of his time outside, he was dressed in different shades of green and brown. His eyes were bright green and his hair was light brown which was tide back ''Henry knew the forests better then anyone and was an excellent tracker, he got to work searching the heavily wooded areas. The mountain areas were watched over by twin brothers who had come from the main land many years ago. Donald and Douglas were out looking in every cave they could find.''

The painting of Donald and Douglas showed them both in traditional Scottish plaid and looking strong but playful. They both had red hair and dark eyes, their appearance showed Scottish pride and they wore it well, Lorelei had talked for hours with the engines and their crews just so she would get everything right. ''The valleys were looked after by a young man who was named Percy, he knew the low lands and every possible hiding place'' the painting of Percy showed the cheeky little engine as a cheeky young man no older then Thomas. He had green eyes and brown hair that was messy, he wore green and brown like Henry and he had his little smile on his face.

''Everyone on the Island was looking for the missing Princess, Thomas and Edward searched the towns and Villages. James helped Donald and Douglas look on the mountains, Gordon even went through the forests with Henry. Finally after what seamed like an eternity Opal was found safe and well. She had managed to escape from Spencer and made her way to the mountains, she had bumped into Donald who then took her back home. Gordon was happy to see his daughter safe and when he found out that it was Spencer who had taken her Gordon ordered the other king to be found and brought to him. After being shut in a room alone with Gordon things were not good for Spencer and he was forbidden from stepping foot on Sodor again. Thomas stayed as the thought of leaving Opal was to much to bear and a few months later after the Princess turned sixteen she and Thomas were married. Sodor remained a place of beauty and mystery but the court of King Gordon was never forgotten''.

Everyone cheered and the engines whistled loudly. They had loved the story and Lorelei was glad it was over, the noise of the station was a little over welming but when Lorelei flet Erica and Nicholas hug her she felt better and happier then she had in days. All that they had to do now was wait for the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long and I am sorry about that. I didn't want to split it between two chapters.


	18. Forgotten no longer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the contest over Erica shares her findings. It leads to Thomas getting some bad news, Edward talking about his very early life and a friend no longer a mystery.

The Duke and Duchess went to Sir Topham Hat's office to pick the winner, while that was going on the people who had watched were allowed to look at the paintings. There was a lot of talking which soon turned into one big noise, the artists were asked why they had chosen their choice of story and what the inspiration was ''well seeing as my dad is in the army the idea of people away from all they know and not knowing who would still be with them the next morning hits home. I wanted to show that'' Philip knew his dad wasn't there as he was away but his mum and sisters were standing next to him and that made him feel less nervous.

Lorelei was talking to the engines explaining why she had made them human for her story, the engines loved the paintings and were happy with the roles Lorelei had given them. Gordon most of all ''yes I do see myself as a King, after all I am a magnificent engine'' his voice would have sounded boastful to anyone who didn't know him but those around him could hear the playful side of the engine and this made everyone laugh. Erica had taken the paintings of Opal and Thomas over to the engines so they could see them ''why would Lorelei paint me as a Princess? I'm not good enough to be one'' Opal really liked the picture but was finding it difficult to understand. Thomas, who was facing her, smiled ''you are a Princess to me and you are good enough, you're kind, strong, smart and you love people'' the two tank engines smiled at each other ''thank you Thomas'' Opal gave his buffers a little bump and Erica left them alone.

The Fat Controller was impressed with all the works that had been done, he went to each artist in turn looking at the paintings and talking about the stories told. He now made his way to Lorelei and got there in time to hear her talking to Spencer ''you made me the villain. Why would you do that?'' The silver engine was not happy with this ''I am not evil.''

''No Spencer you are not evil but you are always rude to the engines every time you arrive on the Island. You insult Edward, you up set Henry and those are the two examples I want to mention. Just be honoured  
that I included you.'' Lorelei wasn't in the mood to listen to Spencer complain so she turned to Sir Topham and gave him smile ''hello Sir.''

''Hello Lorelei. I must say these paintings are fantastic, how did you come up with the idea?''

''Well Nicholas did. But he didn't like my idea about them being university students.'' Everyone around her laughed and that was when the Duke and Duchess came out of the office. They had picked their winner ''Ladies, Gentlemen and Engines. The winner of this painting contest is Miss Lorelei Sand.''

The Station was filled with applores but the engines didn't whistle they cheered normally. They knew Lorelei was jumpy at this time and didn't want to over whelm her seeing everyone was now moving towards her, not wanting to be crowded Lorelei escaped into the safety of Edward's cab ''congratulations Miss Sand. Have you anything to say for the cameras?'' The Duke asked showing the camera opporator were she was so he could get her in frame, Lorelei took a couple of deep breaths ''yes thank you. Painting is just a little hobby for me, it's something I do to help me relax, so I would like the prize money to be shared between the others. That's all.'' Sir Topham Hat saw that Lorelei was starting to shake and so he asked the Duke if it was possible for everyone to move back ''I think she would like to go home now.''

With that all done the evening was quiet and still. Erica had asked for them to meet at the sheds once all the engines had finished their rounds, the flood lights lit the area and a couple of fires had been lit in old bins. All the engine crews couldn't wait to hear what Erica had found, they had been throwing ideas back and forth but it was all guess work. Erica and Lorelei arrived with their families followed by Sir Topham and Lady Hat, chairs had been set up and everyone sat down.  
''Before I get into what I have found out I just want to say that not all of this is going to be happy'' Erica pulled a file out of her bag ''I wanted to find out what gave you your genders. I compared Thomas's blueprints to the ones that came with Opal but there was nothing different, they were the same. The people who built Opal had copied the original plans for the E2 tank engine and they didn't change a thing.'' Erica looked from Thomas to Opal ''the museum manager and I both had an idea how and why an engine not only comes alive but gets their gender. Engine designers and builders tend to be men so they would see their creations as male because of their size and strength but we think the people who built Opal thought her as a daughter, so when she woke up for the first time she was female because that was how she was seen as while being built.''

''But how do they become alive?'' Lady Hat was listening intently to what was being said.

''Well we think that when a lot of love and care is put into something being built that courses them to come to life, so much goes into them maybe some of it remains. It sounds very patchy I know but that was the best the manager and I could come up with.'' Erica saw the engines thinking about this and hoped she hadn't confused them, but then Henry asked ''why did you say not all of this would be happy?'' The green engine didn't like sad stories and wasn't sure he was going to like what came next. Erica felt a heavy lump appear in her stomach ''the museum manager remembered Opal being built so I asked why a group of people wanted to build a E2 tank engine. Turns out they wanted to see one running on the tracks again'' Erica turned to Thomas who was blinking rapidly ''but their were ten of us. There should be nine...My brothers.''

''I'm sorry Thomas'' Erica choked back the lump in her throght ''they're gone. Replaced by diesels of all things'' this had made her very angry when the manager had told her. But Erica wasn't finished, taking a deep breath she took some pictures from her file ''while there I asked about the 4-4-0 locomotive and the museum had some information about them.'' This was exciting news ''did they have the name of our great grandfather's myserious friend?'' Sidney was close to falling off his seat but Charlie held him back but he was also desperate to know the name, ''no they didn't. But they had a picture, a couple of pictures actually, two of the engines that were built and one of their creator with one of the engines.''

Erica went over to Edward and held two pictures side by side, they showed eight engines standing inside a workshop, only one had a face ''that's me'' gasped Edward ''with my brothers and sisters'' there was something in Edward's voice that made everyone around the sheds feel his emotions, he sounded shocked at seeing the pictures but there was happiness from seeing his siblings then there was sadness. ''Do you remember them?'' Erica asked gently doing all she could to keep her hands steady, ''yes. My brothers were named George, Charles and Christopher. My sisters were Helen, Cathrine, Victoria and Penelope.''  
It didn't escape every ones notice that Edward had said they 'were named' not 'are named'. He knew they were gone and chances were they had been gone for some time ''our creator made it clear we were to stay together and the railway we all worked on kept that promise. Until he passed away, then we were very quickly sold to different railways and I never saw any of them again'' Edward couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes. Charlie climbed onto his buffer beam and wiped them away. ''It's OK Edward. If you don't want to talk about them it's fine.''

''They have always been on my mind. Out of the eight of us I was the only living one, I had some sort of link with them. They all had their own voice but only I could hear them so if there were any problems I could alert their crews, they were always happy but when we were separated their voices changed. Then one by one they disappeared with Penelope going first and Christopher last, all those years I spent alone on the railway Sir Topham Hat found me I was just waiting to be scrapped. It was while I was there Christopher's voice faded and I was more alone then ever, I just wanted to end so I wouldn't be lonely any more.'' Edward took deep shaky breath and looked over to Charlie ''I was scared when I first came here but you and Sidney were always there.''

''You also have us Edward'' said Henry softly. He had been crying while Edward told his story and really wanted to his friend smile. Which he did ''yes I do. I gained new brothers over the years and recently a sister and I couldn't be prouder.''

Human and engine waited for Erica to continue ''the museum manager said that the creator of the engines was a Vicar. But he never told them his name.'' ''No not a vicar'' said Edward searching his memory ''can I see the picture?'' Erica held it up. The picture showed a brand new Edward, there was writing on the back that said ''awake for the first time'', standing in front of Edward was a tall man with a kind, pleasant face that held a wide smile. ''Reverend'' murmured Edward ''Reverend Wilbert Awdry. He was the one who brought me to life.'' A face and a name. A friend who had promised to keep an engine safe and after years of being unknown the friend had come home, the pictures were now in the museum hanging proudly beside the others. 

The family was together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it everyone. I know it ends quickly but I am starting college shortly and didn't want to leave this story unfinished for too long. I hope you all have enjoyed it and I hope you all liked the Reverend Awdry reference.


End file.
